Harry Potter y el espíritu del fuego
by Aline S.V
Summary: Él busca la manera de destruir a la amenaza que representa Harry Potter, para ello no ha encontrado mejor forma que tomar un poder que es demasiado delicado para que cualquier ser lo controle. ¿Logrará Harry evitarlo o una nueva muerte llegará a su vida?
1. Círculo de Hadas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, a excepción de los que se han creado a medida que el fics avanza, son propiedad de la escritora: JKRowling

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: Círculo de Hadas **

-¡SIRIUS, LEVÁNTATE!-exigió. Estaba solo frente al velo, gritando como nunca lo había hecho antes, llorando como no se había permitido en el pasado.

Deseaba que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas, que su padrino apareciera y sonriente le dijera que todo estaba bien. Que todo esto fuera una vil mentira.

El silencio sepulcral, la agonía de su alma, el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro. La escena seguía igual de siniestra que la última vez, con la única diferencia de que ahora estaba solo, porque si antes lo estaba ahora se sentía más aislado. Ni Hermione ni Ron, nadie podía extirparle ese sentimiento de culpa. Porque había sido su culpa, lo sabía, porque si él no hubiera creído en aquella visión Sirius seguiría con vida. Lo oiría reír junto a él y su sola presencia le daría algo de bienestar… pero no era así.

-¡SIRIUS!-pero, nuevamente, nada pasó. Sirius no se levantaría, Sirius no volvería. Él estaba muerto y no podía traerlo de vuelta-¡SIRIUS BLACK!-llamó. Su cuerpo se tornó gélido, su rostro palideció y sus ojos no brillaron con la misma intensidad que antes. Porque era débil, porque no había sido capaz de protegerlo… por esa simple razón, su alma estaba condenada.

Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez, su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo se sentía pegajoso, efecto de la pesadilla y el sudor que había provocado ésta. Con el pasar de los minutos, su respiración se fue tranquilizando y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al frío del ambiente, a pesar de estar en verano, erizándose su piel. Buscó sus lentes a tientas sobre la mesita de noche y, tras encontrarlos, se los puso.

La habitación de tono mareante comenzaba a aclararse, signo de que estaba amaneciendo.

¿Qué hora sería? Se preguntó.

Volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche y allí descubrió que eran las siete y treinta de la mañana.

Se levantó, debía limpiarse, olvidar esa maldita pesadilla otra vez… alejarla de su cerebro, porque ya tenía suficiente martirio. El sentimiento de culpa, el odio que sentía hacía sí mismo por permitir que aquello ocurriera, no necesitaba que su subconsciente se lo recordara en el único momento en que podía relajarse.

-supéralo, Harry-se repetía mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo, limpiándolo. Ahora que había comenzado _oficialmente_ la guerra no podía mostrarse débil, todo el mundo mágico dependía de él. Porque era el _único capaz de derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas_. Y maldecía el día en que esa profecía se hizo porque gracias a ella había perdido a sus padres y a Sirius.

Regresó a su cuarto con una toalla sobre su pelo mojado, escuchando los fuertes ronquidos de Vernon Dursley resonar por toda la casa. Aún era temprano como para que aquellos personajes; que a veces llegaba a detestar, se despertaran. Y, para cuando lo hicieran, él estaría bien lejos y a salvo con sus amigos.

Exhaló aire por su boca, produciendo un suspiro.

A sabiendas que aún caían gotas de su cabello, frotó rápidamente la toalla sobre éste hasta dejarlo más húmedo que mojado y luego la dejó olvidada en algún lugar de su habitación. Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la mesita de noche y tomó de su superficie el grueso papel de pergamino que le había llegado hace un par de días. Éste decía:

_Harry: _

_Es bueno saber que estas bien. Aquí hay demasiado movimiento, Hermione llegó ayer y muchos otras personas que jamás en mi vida había visto. Por fin el cerebro de algunos está cumpliendo su función, la Orden está creciendo cada día más y me sorprende ver que, en total, ahora son cincuentainueve miembros. Hermione cree que Dumbledore dejará de admitir gente, yo no estoy muy seguro de eso. _

_Oye, te tengo buena noticias, papá irá a recogerte este viernes a las ocho, todos queremos verte por aquí así que prepárate, te espera una enorme torta de cumpleaños. Por cierto… ¡Felices casi dieciséis! _

_Ron_

Ya era viernes y no había tenido ni la mayor intención de decirle a los Dursley de su partida este día, les ahorraría el miedo.

Sonrió al pensarlo.

Aún recordaba el grito de tía Petunia cuando su primo se comió _ese_ caramelo. El horror de ver a su hijo con una lengua de cuatro metros hizo que Vernon Dursley odiara aún más el mundo mágico y, en especial, a Arthur Weasley… el padre de su mejor amigo. Por esa y otras mil razones no creía necesario decirles de su partida, de hecho, sabía que se sentirían bastante aliviados por su desaparición.

Metió el pergamino en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y volvió a mirar el reloj. Marcaban las siete cincuenta. Rápidamente, buscó su varita junto a la lámpara, la metió en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y reunió sus cosas. El baúl estaba listo y Hedwig en su jaula, en completo silencio.

Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, no aumentó el paso pues temía terminar al pie de la escalinata con el gran baúl sobre su cuerpo y la pobre Hedwig chillando y aleteando frenéticamente dentro de su jaula. No, definitivamente prefería ir lento en ese tramo.

Estando abajo, dejó las cosas al pie de la escalera y corrió a la puerta, girando la manilla y abriéndola de un tirón justo antes de que aquel personaje tan familiar y querido tocara con su nariz el timbre de la casa.

-¡hola, Harry!-saludó animosamente el señor Weasley-¿Cómo funciona este aparatito?-decía inspeccionando el timbre más de cerca.

-hola, señor Weasley-saludó más bajito-podría…-intentaba no sonar descortés-…bajar el tono de voz, mis… tíos están durmiendo-Arthur Weasley dejó de mirar el timbre y se fijó en el delgado rostro de Harry.

-¿están durmiendo?-preguntó con molestia, aunque en tono más bajo. Harry asintió-¡pero deberían estar despidiéndote como se debe!-Harry aún no podía entender cómo es que su _verdadera_ familia no se daba cuenta de que los Dursley no lo querían ni un poquito.

-nos despedimos anoche-mintió-no quería hacerlos levantar tan temprano-y seguía mintiendo.

-poniéndolo así…-sonrió, más tranquilo, Arthur Weasley-¿Dónde están tus cosas, Harry?-preguntó.

-allí-señaló el pie de la escalera, donde el baúl y la jaula con la lechuza, que por cierto observaba tranquilamente la escena, descansaban.

-Harry, temo que llegaremos pasado el mediodía a La Madriguera-agregó rápidamente el padre de Ron. Harry no comprendió.

El señor Weasley entendía su desconcierto y le miró paternalmente

-tenemos que hacer un desvío así que tus cosas las llevara un miembro de la Orden-Harry asintió-¡Robert!-llamó el señor Weasley sin subir mucho la voz.

Un hombre corpulento; de rizado cabello negro y barba apareció desde uno de los costados de la casa. Su paso era cauteloso y llevaba en su mano izquierda la varita empuñada.

-baja eso, aquí sólo hay muggles-ordenó el señor Weasley. El hombre miró a su alrededor antes de asentir y guardar su varita dentro de la chaqueta muggle que traía-Harry, él es Robert Godwin… un nuevo miembro de la Orden-

-es un gusto conocerle, Harry Potter-saludó cordialmente el hombre.

-un gusto-contestó. El hombre le sonrió y se quedó plantado a un lado del señor Weasley, esperando.

-Harry…-llamó el señor Weasley.

Harry dirigió su vista al hombre que señalaba disimuladamente con sus ojos hacía dentro de la casa.

-eh… puede pasar-atinó a decir. Robert le sonrió ampliamente cuando él se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

El hombre de barba dejó las cosas en el suelo mientras Harry cerraba la puerta y le echaba llave.

-lo llevaré a La Madriguera de inmediato-señaló Robert mientras se estiraba y luego alzaba el baúl.

-¡espera, Robert!-el señor Weasley alzó a Hedwig rápidamente sin darle la oportunidad al otro para que despareciera-es mejor que desparezcas tras el auto-

-¿Qué es _auto_?-preguntó.

Harry, tras haber cerrado la puerta correctamente y haberse acercado a los dos hombres, se apresuró a señalar el vehículo que reposaba frente a la casa.

Tras asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna vecina metiche que estuviera viendo por la ventana, eso le recordaba a Harry a tía Petunia, Robert desapareció con sus cosas y Hedwig.

-¿a dónde vamos nosotros?-preguntó Harry al señor Weasley.

-lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo decirte el nombre del lugar a donde vamos-se excusó el padre de Ron con una sonrisa. Luego estiró uno de sus brazos en dirección a Harry-rápido muchacho, agárrate de mi brazo-apremió.

Harry cerró su mano derecha entorno al brazo extendido del señor Weasley con rapidez e inmediatamente después todo se volvió negro ante sus ojos, sintió que su estomago se contraía y que unas ganas de vomitar simple líquido estomacal, pues había olvidado desayunar, se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo.

Y todas esas sensaciones enfermizas que lo acosaron desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de un aire extremadamente limpio y forestal. Sus ojos vagaron a su alrededor, estaban en un bosque.

Quería preguntar por qué estaban allí, pero sus labios no se movieron; de hecho, su cuerpo no respondía a los mandatos de su cerebro.

-¿te encuentras bien, Harry?-preguntó el señor Weasley mientras quitaba con lentitud la mano del muchacho-te ves pálido-comenzó a preocuparse-debí decirte que íbamos a desaparecernos para que estuvieras preparado-seguía hablando, pero; aunque él quería responder, por una _fuerza superior_ no podía articular palabra alguna-a mí también me pasó lo mismo, muchacho, me agarroté la primera vez que me desaparecí. Solo relájate y respira profundamente-intentó hacer lo que pedía, comenzó a inhalar con más fuerza y a esperar unos segundos antes de dejar escapar el aire por su nariz.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo volvió a responder a los mandatos de su cerebro. Al menos ya sentía los brazos y las piernas.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-artículo cuando estuvo recuperado.

-tenemos que esperar a alguien más, Harry. Tendremos una _pequeña_ visita durante este año-enfatizó.

-¿a si?-se acercó al señor Weasley que hacía espacio entre unos arbustos para que él pasara.

Oculto tras las ramas y las hojas había un sendero descuidado, claramente olvidado a través del tiempo. Harry cruzó y el señor Weasley le siguió.

-quizá te agrade su presencia, Harry… aunque nos costará mucho ganarnos su confianza-decía mientras soltaba el arbusto para que cubriera el sendero en el que estaban de la vista de cualquier otro.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó por simple curiosidad.

-no lo sé, no la conozco -admitió. El señor Weasley inició la caminata-¿Cómo funcionan los _bimtres_?-preguntó abruptamente.

Harry quiso reír, pero se aguantó.

-_timbres_, señor Weasley-le corrigió.

-_timbres_-repitió-¿Cómo funcionan los _timbres_?-volvió a formular la pregunta.

Harry sonrió. Se sentía bien sonreír.

-le seré sincero, señor Weasley. No tengo ni la más remota idea-

Cuando sintió que las nauseas comenzaban a apoderarse de su estómago, se lamentó no haberle pedido al señor Weasley que esperaran unos minutos para coger; aunque fuese, un par de frutas... al menos así tendría dominado un poco el hambre y no se sentiría como una hoja de papel. Pero había esperado tanto ese día que no le importó en lo más mínimo irse sin haber ingerido la comida_ más importante_ del día. Debía pensar en cualquier cosa; se dijo, así se distraería y las nauseas desaparecerían o, al menos, disminuirían.

La palabra _Quidditch_ fue lo primero que llegó a su cabeza. Rápidamente rememoró sus partidos y el mundial, al menos la parte bonita de ese acontecimiento. Sin embargo, parecía que el hambre y las nauseas no querían ceder… ¿Cuánto tiempo habían caminado? Deseaba demasiado estar en La Madriguera y así poder comer algo preparado por la madre de Ron.

El señor Weasley se detuvo tras otros arbustos que cerraban el paso y se sentó. Harry le imitó algo fatigado pues lo carcomía la necesidad de alimentarse

-tenemos que esperar aquí-el señor Weasley sacó un reloj y lo observó silenciosamente-son cerca de las diez ¿Qué te parece? Hemos caminado por dos horas-

Harry puso la cabeza entre sus rodillas, esperando que así se le quitaran las nauseas. No tuvo éxito.

-¿te sientes bien, Harry?-el susodicho levantó la cabeza y le sonrió-¿estás cansado, muchacho?-Harry asintió-recuéstate entonces, aún nos faltan dos horas así que puedes dormir si quieres-Harry volvió a asentir, dejó reposar sus piernas estiradas y terminó por recostarse en el suelo del bosque.

Cerró los ojos, esperando conciliar el sueño y así su estómago dejara de molestar por un buen rato.

Finalmente, se quedó dormido.

_-despiértalo, por favor, Arthur. Ha llegado el momento-_era una voz familiar, pausada.

_-Harry, despierta-_lo zarandearon levemente.

Él ya estaba despierto o por lo menos semiconsciente porque, sino, no hubiera captado las palabras de sus acompañantes.

Harry abrió los ojos sin mucho esfuerzo y se levantó aún con el estómago vacío; las nauseas habían desparecido, pero su estómago aún resentía la falta de alimento.

-Hola, Harry-el hombre de brillantes ojos azules y anteojos de medialuna le sonrió.

-profesor-pronunció al enfocarlo-buenos días, profesor-

-buenas tardes, son exactamente las doce en punto, Harry-dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-ha llegado el momento, Harry, la persona a la que esperamos está por llegar-señaló el señor Weasley a su lado.

-¿sí?-

-Harry, si vas a ver tendrás que tener mucho autocontrol, por ningún motivo saldrás de detrás de los arbustos y si en algún caso te sientes demasiado tentado quiero que nos avises y nos encargaremos de alejarte lo suficiente para que recuperes la cordura-Harry no comprendió las advertencias del profesor, pero decidió asentir con la cabeza.

El señor Weasley lo ayudó a levantarse.

Harry limpió la tierra y las hojas que se habían pegado a su ropa mientras estaba durmiendo y acomodó sus lentes descolocados. Luego, se acercó a los dos hombres que habían tomado posición; hincados, tras los arbustos. Ambos observaban hacia delante. Harry les imitó.

Delante de los arbustos que los protegían de la vista de cualquiera, había un claro como del tamaño de tres piscinas inflables para niños menores de siete años. Harry miraba hacia todas direcciones, buscando a la persona que se suponía debía estar allí, pero no había señales de vida. O al menos eso creía.

-ahí están, Harry-le señaló el señor Weasley con un dedo. Harry dirigió su vista hacia donde apuntaba el padre de Ron y, sorprendido, observó a aquellas personillas que muchas veces había visto adornando el colegio para las fiestas de halloween; navidad y, en especial; el baile de navidad de su cuarto curso.

-son hadas-susurró.

-silencio, Harry-dijo sutilmente Dumbledore.

Harry se centró de nuevo en la escena, las hadas caminaban en procesión, unas llevando lo que parecían tronos de flores. En ellos iban otras cuatro diminutas hadas, las cuales variaban en tamaño. Las otras; simplemente, le seguían mientras daban vueltas sobre sí mismas a medida que avanzaban.

Se detuvieron cerca de ellos, las cuatro hadas se bajaron de sus respectivos tronos. Una de ellas se separó de las demás y dejó que el resto la rodeara. Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta que ellas comenzaban a hacer algo que solo había oído como mitología… el llamado círculo de las hadas. Las miniaturas con alas de insecto bailaban alrededor de la solitaria hada. Aumentando el paso con cada vuelta.

Harry se sintió algo mareado y no precisamente por la falta de alimento. Sintió deseos de bailar, correr hasta donde ellas y prorrumpir en gritos de júbilo. La sensación era abrumadora y comenzaba a atontarlo.

Bienestar, regocijo, ansiedad… la lucidez de su mente se iba a medida que el baile avanzaba.

-¿Harry?-el señor Weasley lo llamaba suavemente para no interrumpir el ambiente. Él, haciendo uso de su última pizca de lucidez, tiró de la manga del señor Weasley para señalarle que no estaba del todo bien.

-rápido, Arthur-Dumbledore había notado el estado en el que se encontraba. Inmediatamente, el señor Weasley se levantó sin llamar la atención de las criaturas que bailaban en el claro y lo tomó de los hombros para alejarlo de allí. Lo llevó tras unos cuantos árboles, lejos del espectáculo.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que lo soltara, pero el señor Weasley no lo hizo. Pensó que él esperaba que saliera corriendo y se uniera al baile tan pronto lo dejara libre, por lo que prefería mantenerlo bien agarrado de los hombros hasta que toda esa extraña idiotez desapareciera de su cuerpo y dejara sus sentidos tan lúcidos como antes.

-ya estoy bien… señor Weasley-dijo después de transcurrido unos minutos.

-es normal, Harry, todos sienten esa atracción por el baile de las hadas-trató de confortarlo.

Harry se sentía como un estúpido. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

-pero usted y el profesor Dumbledore…-quiso decir, pero fue interrumpido.

-no te preocupes por eso, Harry-se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley-tú nunca habías visto este ritual, es normal que hubieses reaccionado así… aunque te controlaste bastante bien. ¿Crees que te sientas preparado para volver?-

-creo que estoy lo suficientemente recompuesto-afirmó mientras inspiraba profundo.

-bien, vamos-pero; por si acaso, el señor Weasley le sostuvo de los hombros con un poco más de fuerza que antes.

Harry se extrañó al no ver al director en el lugar en el que lo habían dejado minutos antes.

-parece que ha terminado-el padre de Ron soltó los hombros de Harry. Su tensión se disipó-Dumbledore debe estar conversando con ellas, vamos-apresuró a Harry mientras palmeaba uno de los hombros del muchacho.

_-cuidaremos de ella, no se preocupen-_Dumbledore hablaba y unos zumbidos le seguían después.

_-mis hermanas han dicho que confían en usted-_le respondía una voz femenina desconocida para él.

Harry se quedó de pie, observando sorprendido el claro. El círculo de hadas se había deshecho, ahora todas estaban a un lado de Dumbledore y de una muchacha cubierta por una frazada gruesa. Era pelirroja, de ojos castaños y estatura promedio.

-vamos-el señor Weasley atravesó los arbustos y él lo siguió.

Dumbledore fijó su vista en ellos, al igual que la muchacha que no había reparado en sus presencias.

La muchacha puso un semblante frío al ver al señor Weasley, frunció el ceño y sus labios se apretaron.

-espero que no te moleste demasiado-apresuró a decir Dumbledore-él es Arthur Weasley, es un amigo de total confianza, Lis… sé que encontrarás en él, en su familia y amigos un gran apoyo-decía con serenidad, tratando de calmar a la chica junto a él.

-no lo dudo, profesor Dumbledore-respondió ella con candidez al director, sonriéndole-usted sabe de mi naturaleza… no nos es fácil darle confianza a los humanos-no lo dijo en tono despectivo, parecía; más bien, que aborrecía esa cualidad.

-lo comprendo-

-mi esposa y mis hijos esperamos darle un buen refugio durante el verano-el señor Weasley le sonrió para infundirle más confianza. La muchacha hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-no quiero que me malinterprete, señor… no es mi intención ser descortés-señaló la muchacha-solo espero que puedan tenerme paciencia-

-la tendremos, se lo aseguro-la muchacha volvió a formar una mueca que se suponía debía ser una sonrisa.

-tráteme de _tú_, no me agradan las formalidades-el señor Weasley sonrió y asintió.

-Lis, él es Harry Potter-Dumbledore señaló con la mano a Harry. La muchacha se fijó en él por primera vez o; más bien, reparó en quién era.

Harry se extrañó, el rostro de Lis palideció y sus ojos se ensancharon hasta los extremos, luego giró la cabeza hacia el director con la boca formando una perfecta O.

-¿Por qué?-musitó ella, luego volvió a girar su rostro en dirección a él. Parecía turbada al verlo y eso le hizo plantearse la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué?, ¿Era por la cicatriz o por ser _Harry Potter_? Muchas veces se preguntó si veían algo más en su rostro que su cicatriz.

-Harry, ella es Lis Elfwand-le presentó Dumbledore.

Harry saludó como normalmente hacía cuando no conocía a la gente.

-hola-ella le sonrió sinceramente.

Eso fue un cambio abrupto, pensó Harry.

-Lis, creo que es tiempo de despedir a tu familia-sugirió Dumbledore. Ella asintió. Harry vio como la muchacha se agachaba y comenzaba a emitir una especie de zumbidos al resto de las hadas que contestaban de la misma forma.

Harry nunca había pensado, de las veces que había visto a esos seres, que fueran tan… ¿civilizados? No sabía cómo decirlo. Fue extraño para él presenciar un dialogo entre hadas y, más aún, pensar que la muchacha que estaba frente a él era un _hada_ que ahora era _humana_. ¿Podía ser eso posible? La respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos.

-me han dado su bendición-anunció la pelirroja mientras asía la frazada con más fuerza hacia ella, arropándose aun más.

-entonces es tiempo de irnos, no es saludable que andes sólo con una frazada de abrigo-señaló el señor Weasley.

-estamos de acuerdo en eso-musitó la muchacha.

-Harry, acércate… es hora de ir a La Madriguera-Harry buscó al señor Weasley que volvía extenderle uno de sus brazos.

-¿nos desapareceremos?-preguntó, ya sentía que su vacío estómago se revolvía.

-sí, Harry, es más seguro en este momento-el anciano director le sonrió. Harry agarró el brazo del señor Weasley como la primera vez y, antes de que desaparecieran, se fijo de nuevo en las diminutas personas que estaban sobre la hierba. Las tres hadas que se habían apartado de la otra, que debía ser Lis, observaban atentas a la susodicha que se agarraba de uno de los brazos de Dumbledore.

Definitivamente, pensó Harry, ellas cuatro eran diferentes al resto de las hadas. Luego, todo se volvió negro, otra vez.

Cuando el aire volvió a llenarle los pulmones sin problemas, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en La Madriguera. La casa extrañamente edificada estaba a unos cuantos metros de él y el señor Weasley. Estaba en uno de sus lugares más queridos, al fin. El jardín lleno de diversas chatarras y maleza, el gallinero, la cosas muggles que el señor Weasley debía tener ocultas por ahí… amaba este lugar, definitivamente.

Rápida como un rayo venía acercándose la baja y rechoncha figura de la señora Weasley que, seguramente, los había visto aparecer desde algún lugar dentro de la casa. Harry se fijó en el rostro de la mujer, seguía igual a como la recordaba, pelirroja, piel blanca, ojos castaños… ella no había cambiado en nada.

-¡Harry, cariño!-exclamó la mujer mientras lo rodeaba en un abrazo maternal.

-también me da gusto verla, señora Weasley-correspondió al abrazo con el mismo afecto.

-¡por las barbas de Merlín, Harry, como has crecido este verano!-exclamó. A él también le emocionaba verla, pero era algo más recatado en ese tema.

-no he crecido mucho-le contestó suavemente mientras se separaban.

-bueno, para mí lo has hecho… y mucho-prosiguió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-lo único malo es que estás demasiado flaco-lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo con la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño. Esa inspección ya era habitual para él y; definitivamente, era algo que le gustaba-te serviré dos platos de comida hoy-sentenció al final. Harry agradeció mentalmente aquello, pues moría de hambre.

-y yo aceptaré gustoso comerme esos dos platos-afirmó.

-de eso estoy segura, Harry. Serviré en una hora más el almuerzo-le comunicó luego.

Harry se apartó un poco al ver que la madre de Ron había puesto sus ojos en el señor Weasley y, por respeto, debía darles algo de privacidad. Se giró en el lugar y observó, como si fuera algo interesante, el césped bajo sus pies.

Se preguntó cuántos gnomos iban a sacar ese verano… valla, era un tema bastante interesante en ese momento.

-Arthur-la escuchó decir mientras él seguía con su atención fija en el césped y su mente vagando en cualquier cosa que le distrajera-que bueno que no han tenido contratiempos, me tenían preocupada… los muchachos han estado inquietos todas éstas horas-decía la señora Weasley.

-tranquila, Molly-le contestó el señor Weasley con tono afectuoso-todo está viento en popa-le aseguraba.

-¿y dónde está ella?-la escuchó preguntar.

Se dijo mentalmente que debía mejorar sus técnicas de _vagabundeo mental_. Harry volvió su rostro hacia ellos sin prisa. Luego, volvió a girar en el lugar.

-aquí, Molly-Dumbledore se acercaba tranquilamente junto a la incómoda muchacha que parecía entre fastidiada y asustada.

-Oh, Dumbledore-dijo como saludo la señora Weasley.

-es bueno verte a ti también, Molly-interpretó correctamente el anciano profesor. Molly sonrió tranquila mientras observaba a la muchacha que se aferraba cada vez más a la frazada.

-Lis, ella es mi esposa, Molly-el señor Weasley tomó la mano de su mujer entre las suyas-Molly, querida, ella es Lis Elfwand-

-es un gusto conocerle-saludó la señora Weasley. La muchacha volvió a hacer aquella mueca que, se suponía, debía ser una sonrisa. Parecía que eran muy pocos los que lograban hacerla sonreír y entre ellos estaba Dumbledore, sin duda.

-a mi también, señora Weasley-usó un tono de voz más ameno-espero no haberle causado una mala impresión-dijo, refiriéndose seguramente a sus expresiones.

-no se preocupe por eso-contestó la mujer.

-sin… formalidades, por favor-dijo ella algo bajo.

Harry se limitó a observar la escena que no tenía mucha diferencia con la anterior, cuando se presentó el señor Weasley.

-Lis… será mejor que vengas conmigo, debes ponerte algo más adecuado. Mi hija y Hermione te prestarán algo de ropa mientras conseguimos alguna de tu talla-la madre de Ron había observado el leve temblor que producía el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Así que, apartándose de su marido, buscó a la chica-debes cambiarte o enfermarás-continuó. La muchacha asintió levemente y giró su rostro hacia Dumbledore.

-son de mi plena confianza-le aseguró Dumbledore. Lis asintió levemente y luego fijó su vista en Harry, el encuentro de sus miradas no duró mucho, quizá fue de uno o dos segundos, no más de eso. Harry seguía sin entender su comportamiento.

La muchacha se alejó de ellos caminando tras la señora Weasley hacia la casa.

-¿Arthur, me permitirías unas palabras con Harry?-preguntó, repentinamente, Dumbledore.

-por supuesto-respondió el señor Weasley automáticamente. Dumbledore le sonrió complacido por la respuesta-nos vemos adentro, Harry-le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al susodicho-¿te quedarás a almorzar, Dumbledore?-preguntó antes de dar cualquier paso.

-no, Arthur, muchas gracias. Hay algunas cosas que debo poner en orden-rechazó cortésmente la invitación.

-¡Oh, claro!-sonrió-entonces, nos veremos en la próxima reunión-Dumbledore correspondió el gesto del señor Weasley al final. Éste último siguió el camino que habían tomado su esposa y la joven hada, alejándose en dirección a la casa.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, por lo menos así lo sentía Harry, mientras observaban al señor Weasley desaparecer de su vista al entrar a la casa. Harry inhaló con fuerza y se giró a Dumbledore, esperando la pregunta.

-¿estás bien, Harry?-y ahí estaba la pregunta. Harry tragó saliva.

-aún no lo he superado-confesó abatido. En su cabeza volvían a pasar, en cámara lenta, las imágenes de los últimos momentos de su padrino. Esas horribles visiones se habían quedado en su memoria… grabadas con fuego.

-entiendo-fue lo que respondió Dumbledore después de un breve silencio-Harry, no te puedo pedir que no tengas el duelo correspondiente. La muerte de Sirius fue chocante, nadie más que tú lo quería tanto y verlo desaparecer así te caló hondo-su voz sonaba sutil, su intención era hacerlo sentir mejor; lo sabía, se dijo Harry-pero deseo que compartas tus miedos y dolores con los que amas. Ellos te necesitan tanto como tú a ellos-Harry sonrió levemente.

-lo sé-dijo él en un susurro.

-espero que entiendas que ellos siempre te apoyarán en cualquier circunstancia-Agregó después de una pausa.

Harry analizó detenidamente las últimas palabras del profesor: _te apoyarán en cualquier circunstancia_. Frunció el ceño. Una idea aterradora vino a su cabeza en una fracción de segundo.

-¿quiere usted que les cuente el contenido de la profecía?-pensó inmediatamente en la reacción de sus seres queridos, el horror en el rostro de Molly Weasley… la desesperación de sus amigos al saber que estaba marcado desde antes de nacer…

-solo cuando estés preparado, Harry-contestó él con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado en toda la conversación: sutil.

-no puedo-dijo él. Sus manos se volvieron puños a sus costados.

-Harry, entiendo tu preocupación, pero debes decírselo. No tienes por qué llevar esta carga tú solo-continuó Dumbledore con paciencia-no intentes parecer de piedra, no encierres tus preocupaciones y miedos, Harry. Eres humano y tienes derecho a sentir todo lo que cualquier ser humano puede sentir-

Harry desvió sus ojos hacia la casa. No podía evitarlo, no quería inmiscuirlos más en la batalla que tenía contra Voldemort, pero el hecho era que estaban en una guerra y; sin importar qué, nadie se podría librar de ella.

-sólo cuando esté listo-musitó Harry-¿puedo tardar… verdad?-

-todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero Harry… no tardes demasiado. No es justo que lleves solo esta carga-reiteró.

-gracias-soltó Harry en un suspiro.

-ahora, pasando a otro punto…-Harry dejó que sus manos se extendieran lentamente-… quiero hablar contigo sobre Lis-

Harry soltó una pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde hace un rato.

-¿Cómo es que un hada se convirtió en una humana?-Dumbledore le sonrió.

-lo magos; o por lo menos muchos de nosotros, creemos que las hadas son seres con poca inteligencia y con poder mágico limitado y débil, pero lo cierto es que son bastante interesantes. Han logrado ocultar perfectamente su mundo a nuestros ojos desde tiempos inmemoriales, son muy pocos los magos que han tenido el privilegio de saber sobre el mundo de estas criaturas y; debo decir, que es bastante impresionante-decía sin despegar la vista de Harry-el reino de las hadas, como ellas llaman a su mundo, o _Tire-nam-beo_ debe mantenerse en secreto a toda costa, es un pacto que se hizo hace muchos siglos y es por esto que Lis está aquí-

-¿quiere decir que Lis viene a renovar el pacto?-preguntó Harry. Dumbledore amplió su sonrisa y asintió.

-Lis no es un hada cualquiera, ya ha estado en nuestro mundo anteriormente, pero no de esta forma-prosiguió Dumbledore-ella es la futura reina del verano, Grainé… como la llaman sus pares. Cada estación tiene una regente, las otras tres hadas que estaban cerca de ella eran sus hermanas, cada una con una estación a su cargo-

-entiendo, pero…-

-déjame terminar, Harry-silenció con tranquilidad-se supone que la futura reina, sin importar la estación a la que pertenezca, debe convivir con los humanos un año y aprender de nuestra cultura, es así como se conserva el pacto. Buscan, en otras palabras, la certeza de que no habrá riesgo de que en el futuro su mundo sea descubierto-hizo una pausa-normalmente es el ministro el que guía y cuida del hada durante ese periodo de tiempo, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que se encuentra nuestro mundo, se ha decidido que ella se refugie en Hogwarts este año-finalizó.

-entiendo-afirmó Harry.

-Lis entrará al sexto curso contigo y tus amigos, Harry-añadió luego-las hadas son renuentes a entablar relaciones con humanos; está en su naturaleza, por eso Lis se sentirá incómoda y aislada… es por esto que ella está aquí en La Madriguera, entablar relación con ustedes le hará menos chocante la llegada a Hogwarts-

-haremos lo que podamos-respondió Harry mientras sobaba su estómago inconscientemente.

-cuando les sonría a todos de verdad sabrás que ya se han ganado su confianza y es muy posible que hasta una nueva aliada-agregó luego como dato adicional. Harry volvió a asentir, procesando nuevamente la información para que no se le olvidara nada. Bien, quizá estaba tratando de omitir las primeras frases de Dumbledore sobre contarle lo de la profecía al resto.

-entonces, cuando ella sonría de verdad frente a todos estará lista-resumió. Dumbledore asintió suavemente y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Harry.

-creo que he prolongado demasiado tu espera-el anciano profesor le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro-debes estar ansioso por ver a tus amigos-Harry sonrió. Necesitaba ver a Hermione, a Ron y al resto de los Weasley-vamos, Harry-Dumbledore dejó su hombro y dio media vuelta en dirección a la casa y comenzó a caminar. Harry le siguió de inmediato.

Al cruzar la puerta principal, lo primero que vio fue la enmarañada cabellera de Hermione, de espaldas a él y a Ron frente a ella, el pelirrojo dejó de hablar al fijarse en él y Dumbledore. Ron le sonrió casi automáticamente mientras Hermione se daba vuelta para, seguramente, ver lo que distraía a su amigo. Hermione también sonrió al verlo y dio un par de pasos rápidos para alcanzarlo.

-¡Harry!-dijo ella mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso.

-hola, Hermione-pronunció al separarse de ella. Él sonreía.

-es bueno verte, Harry-Ron había avanzado hasta colocarse detrás de la chica y su enmarañado cabello.

-a mí también me da gusto verte, Ron… no saben cuánto los eché de menos-agregó al final.

-nosotros también te hemos echado de menos-dijo Hermione. Ron secundó moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

-es bueno verlos reunidos de nuevo-Hermione y Ron repararon en la presencia de Dumbledore, la primera dio un pequeño grito y Ron simplemente se rascó la cabeza

-perdóneme, profesor, no me di cuenta… ¿Cómo ha estado?-Hermione estaba avergonzada.

-muy bien, gracias, señorita Granger-le sonrió Dumbledore-no se disculpe, es completamente entendible sus ansías por ver a un amigo-

-¿Hermione, viste que exageras?-musitó Ron tras ella. Harry vio como su amiga fruncía el ceño y unas arrugas se formaban en su frente. El rostro fastidiado de ella hizo a Harry recordar un detalle.

-¿Hermione, no deberías estar…?-

-la señora Weasley me dijo que viniera a esperarte… que no me hiciera problemas-contestó antes de que Harry terminara de formular la pregunta, su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad.

Harry observó detalladamente a sus mejores amigos. Ron seguía ganándole en estatura y su cabello pelirrojo estaba más largo de lo que recordaba, Harry estaba seguro de que la señora Weasley obligaría a Ron a cortárselo para finales del verano. Hermione, por su parte, había crecido poco y nada en estatura y su cabello seguía enmarañado.

El tiempo los había cambiado a los tres, tanto física como psicológicamente, y sus prioridades habían dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, especialmente para él. Los tiempos de paz habían acabado, sus aventuras no volverían a ser las mismas, serían mucho más dolorosas y terribles que antes. Porque estaban en una guerra, una que aún comenzaba y que traía consigo un futuro oscuro e incierto para todos.

Harry sabía que ya nada sería lo mismo, excepto una cosa… su _familia_ seguiría siendo su _familia_…

* * *

Este es el final del primer capítulo de HP y el espíritu del fuego. Ojalá les haya gustado, espero comentarios y criticas de su parte XD. Hasta el proximo capítulo titulado: **Treinta y uno de Julio**.


	2. 31 de Julio

**Capítulo II: 31 de julio**

Dumbledore había salido hacía tan solo unos minutos de la casa, quizá para darles privacidad, Harry se sentó en un sillón. Hermione y Ron le siguieron, sentándose cada uno a un costado de él.

-¿Dónde están Fred y George?-preguntó Harry, luego de un largo silencio.

-están buscando locales para expander su negocio-respondió Ron. Harry alzó una ceja-verás, ellos tienen una tienda en el Callejón Diagon, la compraron hace un mes… creo-dijo Ron más para sí-pero como les ha ido tan bien, están abriendo nuevas sedes y contratando personal, realmente están amasando una fortuna con ese negocio-Harry sonrió al pensarlo.

Los gemelos Weasley siempre fueron buenos para las bromas, dedicaban mucho tiempo a ellas y era obvio que algún día iban a dar frutos todos sus esfuerzos.

-así que les ha ido de maravilla ¿no?-Ron asintió fervientemente.

-y no sabes cuánto…-

-solo espero que no hagan algo tonto-habló Hermione con el ceño fruncido-me refiero a que no se les ocurra hacer una ridiculez que pueda causar problemas, ya saben-dijo ella.

-no creo que lo hagan… saben que puede ser riesgoso-musitó Harry.

-estamos hablando de Fred y George, mis hermanos, los _bromistas del año_ que hicieron aparecer un pantano en Hogwarts ¿recuerdan?-Ron se cruzó de brazos-a esos dos no les importa, les gusta llamar la atención-refunfuñó.

-¡Ron!-exclamó Hermione en tono molesto.

-es cierto-contestó el pelirrojo con ligereza.

-si, pero ahora es diferente… tus hermanos no se arriesgarían a cometer tamaña estupidez-acotó ella.

-no lo sé…-admitió Ron mientras se encogía de hombros.

-pero están todos bien ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry.

-ha habido diecinueve desapariciones estas tres últimas semanas y otras seis muertes, dos muggles entre ellos-dijo Hermione, estremeciéndose luego-afortunadamente, de la Orden no ha mue…-y cayó abruptamente. Harry sabía que Hermione no quería recordarle lo sucedido en el ministerio hace unos meses. Le sonrió para reconfortarla.

-no ha muerto nadie desde Sirius-terminó la frase él.

-¿Harry, estás bien?-preguntó Ron.

-aún no logro asumirlo, es todo… es normal-dijo él.

-sabes que estamos aquí para ti, Harry… para cualquier cosa-dijo Hermione con suavidad.

-lo sé-respondió. Y el temor volvió a embargarlo. Rápidamente, buscó un tema al qué referirse-tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre Lis Elfwand-

- ¿la chica hada?-preguntó Ron. Harry asintió-mi madre nos dijo todo ayer-

-Oh-musitó Harry.

-la verdad es bastante extraño, quiero decir, es que las hadas parecen tan… y los libros dicen…-Hermione enrojeció levemente-pensar que todos creen que las hadas tienen poderes insignificantes y que solo sirven para decoración-decía ella aún más cohibida.

-Hermione, no te pongas roja-dijo Ron.

-además, lo prefieren así ¿no?-dijo Harry. Hermione asintió levemente, pero su sonrojo no disminuía.

-es que… es difícil tener a un hada frente a ti… como una humana, es decir, todo lo que nos enseñaron sobre ellas te viene a la cabeza y luego lo comparas con la realidad, es inevitable que uno se sorprenda o que se sienta avergonzado-prosiguió mientras comenzaba a inhalar y exhalar con profundidad.

-créeme que yo también me sorprendí-dijo Harry, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello negro-nunca en mi vida he visto un círculo de hadas, casi hice el ridículo-

-¡no me digas que casi te integras al baile!-exclamó Ron. Harry sintió sus mejillas arder mientras su amigo contenía una risa.

-Ron, no te burles-frunció el ceño, Hermione-yo te hubiera querido ver allí, seguro que hubieras terminado bailando como condenado-Ron hizo una mueca.

-el señor Weasley dijo que era normal…-

-lo es para los que no han visto nunca un círculo de hadas-respondió Hermione.

Se escucharon pasos, la madera de la escalera crujir bajo el peso de cuatro personas. Harry, Hermione y Ron se levantaron con rapidez y se dirigieron al pie de la escala.

La señora Weasley tomaba de los hombros suavemente a Lis, vestida apropiadamente, y detrás le seguían la hermana pequeña de Ron; Ginny, y el señor Weasley.

-hola, Harry-saludó Ginny con un gesto de mano mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-hola, Ginny-respondió Harry.

-le ha quedado mejor tu ropa, Hermione-comentó la señora Weasley al estar abajo.

-mi ropa le quedaba muy ajustada y los pantalones le quedaban cortos-comentó Ginny, divertida, mientras dejaba el paso a su padre para que terminara de llegar a la primera planta.

-¡Ginny, no seas indiscreta!-le regañó la señora Weasley.

-lo siento, mamá-Ginny se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-gracias por la ropa-musitó Lis a Hermione.

-no hay de qué-le sonrió ésta.

Dumbledore se marchó luego de dedicarle otra charla a la pelirroja y una miradita significativa a Harry. Él deseaba que Harry les contara en breve lo de la profecía a sus amigos y el chico lo sabía, pero como el mismo Dumbledore había dicho, no lo presionaría… dejaría que él lo contara cuando estuviera listo.

La señora Weasley había preparado filete y arroz. Harry no pudo evitar que su boca salivara en exceso al oler y ver la comida. Su estómago reclamaba con fiereza el tan ansiado alimento, entonces el muchacho tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar su gran pedazo de carne.

-Ginny, hija, pásame la salsa, por favor-la pelirroja hermanita de Ron le sonrió a su madre como respuesta y le alcanzó el tazón donde reposaba la salsa-gracias-respondió la señora Weasley.

-Hermione, Harry no pudo explicarme… ¿sabes cómo funcionan los timbres?-preguntaba el señor Weasley. Hermione pestañeó un par de veces mientras terminaba de tragar.

-Arthur…-bufó la señora Weasley.

-no lo sé muy bien, señor Weasley-confesó la de enmarañados cabellos-no me he dedicado mucho tiempo a leer libros de mecánica y física-

-¿Cómo?-hubo un largo silencio mientras las miradas, a excepción de Harry que sabía a lo que se refería su amiga, se fijaban en ella.

-física y mecánica son dos materias en el mundo Muggle-respondió-física te enseña… por ejemplo…-trataba de explicar-… cómo es que los aviones vuelan-

Harry divisó un brillo especial en los ojos del señor Weasley. Sonrió. Sabía que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber cómo es que volaban los aviones.

-y la mecánica… creo que vendría a ver los motores y circuitos, ese tipo de cosas-prosiguió Hermione-y con respecto a los timbres… sé que se usan circuitos-

-¡¿Oh, en realidad la física enseña como los aviones vuelan?!-

-enseñan los principios básicos-contestó la muchacha.

-bueno, los muggles siempre se las han ingeniado para vivir sin magia, yo todavía no entiendo cómo funcionan los _felétonos_-comentó Ron antes de llevarse una gran porción de arroz a la boca.

-¿_felétonos_?-musitó Lis, que hasta entonces había estado en el más absoluto silencio.

-_teléfonos_-pronunció Harry, corrigiendo a los dos. Tomó un poco de zumo de naranja y luego prosiguió-en vez de cartas, se usan… unas máquinas para comunicarse a largas distancias-

-Oh-musitó la muchacha pelirroja mientras volvía a centrarse en su almuerzo.

Harry alzó una ceja, se preguntaba… ¿Cómo ganarse la confianza de un hada?

-te…fle…nof…o-pronunciaba Ron con la boca llena.

-¡Ronald, no se habla con la boca llena!-gruñó la señora Weasley. Ron hizo una mueca mientras tragaba.

Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza mientras tomaba su vaso.

-¡de todas formas, no deberíamos estar hablando de los aparatos muggles sino de sus TIMOs!-

Harry observó detenidamente las reacciones de sus amigos. Aunque Ron estaba visiblemente nervioso y sus manos temblaban, sus reacciones eran opacas frente a las de Hermione. Su amiga no solo había proferido un leve chillido sino que se había puesto pálida y sus manos se juntaron, sobándolas nerviosamente.

Y él, Harry; estaba nervioso, sentía como comenzaba a sudar… en realidad deseaba tener buenas calificaciones para convertirse en Auror. Sabía que en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le había ido; sin presumir; excelente, pero temía los resultados de sus otras asignaturas… en especial pociones.

-¡ay, por Merlín, los resultados deberían haber llegado ya!-decía Hermione mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Harry llevó su vaso a su boca, tragando con el zumo lo último de su almuerzo. Su estómago se retorcía, pero ahora no era por hambre sino por los nervios.

-de seguro sacaste Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas, Hermione-le confortaba Ginny, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¡¿pero y si no?!-

-Hermione, estas rayando en la…-Hermione fulminó a Ron con una mirada antes de que éste terminara de formular la frase.

-de los tres tendrás las más altas calificaciones, Hermione-trató de sonar tranquilo, Harry.

-pero…-

-no era mi intención ponerte nerviosa, Hermione, querida-decía la señora Weasley en tono compungido.

-no… es normal-explicaba Hermione, bajando sus brazos de la mesa y ocultando su rostro con su melena desordenada.

-Hermione, respira hondo-apremió el señor Weasley quien se estaba poniendo pálido al ver el pequeño ataque de nervios de la chica.

-estoy bien…-decía la muchacha. Luego tomó el tenedor que había dejado a un lado hacía unos minutos y se centró en la comida que tenía en frente. Aunque Harry pudo notar que las manos de Hermione seguían tiritando.

-Hermione, cariño… ¿segura estás bien?-preguntó la señora Weasley, preocupada. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca.

Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban en la habitación anaranjada del pelirrojo. Hermione, con las manos aún temblorosas, leía un libro para distraerse mientras Ron, sentado en su cama, golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies cada tres segundos. Por su parte, Harry acariciaba las plumas del lomo de Hedwig en un burdo intento de alejar su mente de los temibles resultados de los TIMOs.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Hermione?-preguntó Harry, luego de dejar a Hedwig apoyada en el dosel de la cama de Ron.

Hermione alzó la vista y se le quedó mirando fijamente antes de responder.

-nada interesante-musitó la muchacha-lo único que quería era volver aquí-

-Oh-dijo Harry.

-el ambiente se vuelve más lúgubre cada día-comentó Ron. Su pie se quedó quieto unos segundos extras y volvió a tamborilear-esto no parece verano sino otoño-y dejó reposar su espalda contra el colchón.

-si… hace más frío de lo acostumbrado- acotó Harry al acercarse a la ventana. El sol comenzaba a bajar, señal de que el día terminaba.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Hermione dejó el libro a un lado. Ron alzó un poco la cabeza en dirección a su amigo.

-lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. Prepararnos-contestó Harry. Su vista seguía perdida en el exterior de la casa.

Era una sensación cálida y envolvente. Se sentía protegido y amado, era un sentimiento incomparable… reconfortante.

Una mano suave acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza. ¿Quién era? Se preguntó.

_-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-_era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado, musical.

_-¿Qué nombre prefieres?-_era la voz de un hombre. Harry se movió, quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía.

_-¿Qué les parece _Harry_?-_el susodicho dejó de respirar por unos segundos al reconocer aquella voz. Era Sirius, sin duda alguna.

_-Canuto… se te ha ocurrido un buen nombre-_habló James Potter. Su padre…

_-me gusta. Harry. ¿Te gusta Harry, bebé?-_le preguntó su madre con la dulzura plasmada en cada palabra.

Un suave zumbido llegó a sus oídos y la risa suave de su madre contrastada con unas más fuertes provenientes de su padre y su padrino.

_-¿a ti también te gusta?-_pronunció Lily Potter.

Luego, todo se volvió silencioso.

Cuando abrió los ojos tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Su cuerpo tenía una ligereza incomparable y la sensación de libertad que lo embargaba había provocado el distanciamiento de sus fantasmas. Luego, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación, seguramente Ron estaría desayunando.

Se vistió e hizo la cama con tranquilidad y frescura. Muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza en esos momentos. La duda lo carcomía por dentro.

¿Había sido solo un sueño o un recuerdo reprimido por su corta edad?...

¿Realmente Sirius había escogido su nombre?...

Nunca se lo había mencionado, ¿Por qué? Hubiera sido bonito saber que él había escogido su nombre. Bueno, él tampoco había preguntado y poco interés había tenido por quién había escogido el nombre de Harry para él.

Pero lo cierto era que no podía fiarse de aquel sueño, pues cabía la posibilidad de que la perdida de su padrino lo llevara a idealizar situaciones que nunca habían ocurrido. Pero, siendo verdad o no, no sabía cómo agradecer a su subconsciente por esa noche tranquila y aquella sensación de libertad que rondaba por su cuerpo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro largo.

Libertad… esa sensación que le faltaba a su cuerpo y a su alma, algo que le estaba negado por una maldita profecía.

Y por primera vez hizo una pregunta tan… ¿de adolescente, tal vez?

Se preguntó: _¿Quién fue el tonto que ideó las profecías, es que acaso no podía meterse sólo con su vida? _

Rió. Que pregunta tan ridícula.

-Harry, deja de reírte… me das miedo-su parloteo interno se detuvo. Rápido como el rayo se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo pelirrojo con una galleta en la mano y con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

-hola, Ron-saludó, tratando de tragarse la vergüenza del momento.

-hola, Harry… ¿Por qué te reías?-preguntó mientras caminaba hasta él. Harry le sonrió algo nervioso.

-tonterías-contestó él. Ron alzó una ceja y luego sonrió.

-bueno, Harry, muévete… te estamos esperando, cumpleañero-

Tardó unos momentos en procesar lo último que había dicho Ron, _cumpleañero_… ¡se había olvidado por completo de que hoy era su cumpleaños!... ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Hasta en la carta de Ron estaba escrito que lo esperarían con una torta para celebrar sus dieciséis años…

Definitivamente, debía dejar que su mente lo poseyera y mantener sus pies sobre la tierra a menos que quisiera obviar algunas cosas importantes de aquí en adelante.

Ron lo sacó a empujones de la habitación al ver que no se movía por su cuenta, tomándolo de los hombros y guiándolo hasta la cocina. Allí, el señor y la señora Weasley; Ginny, Hermione y Lis estaban esperándolo.

-¡feliz cumpleaños, Harry!-exclamó Molly Weasley al verlo entrar.

Sonrió. Se acercó a aquellos a los que llamaba familia y se dejó abrazar por sus más cercanos.

Dieciséis años, se dijo, faltaba uno y sería un adulto con la libertad de hacer magia por doquier… eso sonaba bien.

-más tarde vendrán _todos_ a celebrar-enfatizó el todos, el señor Weasley.

-gracias…- musitó algo cohibido mientras se sentaba junto a Ron y frente a Ginny.

-será una bonita fiesta de cumpleaños, la última como un menor de edad-musitaba la señora Weasley, su nariz se había puesto roja y sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

-que ventaja… a mi todavía me faltan dos años-bufó Ginny mientras ensartaba su tenedor en un pastelillo.

-no es para tanto, Ginny-le contestó Hermione con suma tranquilidad.

-tú cumplirás la mayoría de edad en un par de meses más-bufó la pelirroja.

-lo sé-afirmó-pero ser mayor de edad acarrea nuevas responsabilidades también-Harry observaba detenidamente a Hermione, ella era muy objetiva… muy racional. En su interior sonreía abiertamente, su amiga era como una hermana mayor para él; no podía hablar de Ron… ese era otro asunto, él sabía que sus amigos sentían algo más que simple amistad, pero ambos eran tan tercos que ninguno se animaba a dar el paso.

Mira quién lo dice… el más tímido de los tres.

-ser mayor de edad implica que tienes que asumir un rol más fuerte en la sociedad con sus altos y sus bajos-habló Lis por segunda vez en esa mañana, la primera fue cuando felicitó a Harry por su décimo sexto cumpleaños.

-disfruta de lo que te queda de infancia, Ginny-soltó Ron con media sonrisa en su rostro-después… tu existencia se complicará por completo-luego de un corto silencio, agregó-aunque lo prefiero así, al menos podré hacer lo que quiera-

Ginny sonrió a su hermano.

-Ronald, madura. La vida no es sólo un juego-dijo con severidad la señora Weasley.

Harry sintió que su corazón se estrujaba levemente ante ese comentario sencillo, pero tan cierto como que los unicornios tenían un solo cuerno.

-ya lo sé, madre-musitó.

El brillo jovial de su amigo desapareció y sus ojos azules se dirigieron a Harry con disimulo. Hermione se tensó, su tenedor tembló por la presión que ejercía su mano; y también observó disimuladamente a Harry.

Nada es simple, se dijo. Nada es fácil. Nada es justo…

La imagen de Voldemort cobró fuerza en su cabeza, lo veía claro y terrible como en su último encuentro hace unos cuantos meses. Tenía un deber, uno que podría costarle la vida y; realmente, no le importaba… con tal de que sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo.

Complejo de héroe, sonrió con burla. Le habían impuesto una tarea y un cargo, no lo iba a dejar de lado. La vida es efímera, un simple sueño de los que son mortales… lo comprendía. Sus sueños e ideales eran solo eso… tan efímeros como su propia existencia.

-¿Harry?... ¿Harry?-sus ojos vagaron hasta el señor Weasley, quien lo observaba extrañado.

-dígame, señor-dijo él tras salir de su trance.

-¿te encuentras bien, Harry?-preguntó.

-sí, estoy bien-afirmó más fuerte y claro-solo pensaba en la carrera que voy a seguir-valla mentira.

-no nos han dicho lo que quieren estudiar-comentó la señora Weasley para destensar el ambiente-¿Hermione, que piensas estudiar?-

-bueno… no estoy tan segura, pero estudiaré para Auror-la señora Weasley se horrorizó, aunque disimuló bastante bien cuando le preguntó a Ron.

-lo mismo-respondió él con soltura.

-¿y tú, Harry?-

-Auror-Harry creyó que a la señora Weasley le daría un colapso nervioso. Ella era una mujer sobre protectora, quería a sus hijos a salvo y estaba seguro que; siendo la carrera de Auror una de las más prestigiosas y a la vez más peligrosa, ella estaba deseando que cambiaran de parecer lo antes posible.

-es una carrera bastante difícil, muchachos-musitó el señor Weasley.

-y peligrosa-escuchó susurrar a Molly Weasley.

-lo sabemos, señor Weasley-parecía que Hermione no había escuchado el comentario de la señora Weasley o lo había pasado por alto.

Harry no había visto a Molly Weasley tan preocupada, y quizá un poco histérica, desde el incidente con el padre de Ron el año pasado. Además de hacer los preparativos para su cumpleaños, la señora Weasley los buscaba cada media hora para; supuestamente, asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien… y de paso hablaba de algunas carreras que ella consideraba bastante interesantes y; por consiguiente, menos peligrosas que la carrera de Auror.

-¿Qué se supone que está intentando?-bufó Ron mientras dejaba una silla frente a la mesa.

-¿no es obvio, Ron?-Hermione apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de otra silla.

-¿Qué se supone que es obvio?-contestó él.

-tu completa falta de observación llega a sorprenderme a veces-Ron alzó una ceja y tomó la pose del _chico ofendido_- tu madre intenta que cambiemos de idea-suspiró.

-ya sabes cómo es tu madre, siempre se preocupa por nuestra seguridad-acotó Harry.

Harry observó las desproporcionadas cabezas de aquellas criaturas del porte de una regla. Parecían enojados ese día y miraban reticentemente la mesa. Parecía que no les agradaba mucho que almorzaran en el jardín.

-se nos olvidó algo-dijo Harry a sus amigos.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Ron. Hermione ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-desgnomizar el jardín-contestó con simpleza.

-des… ¡Ay!-Hermione se dio vuelta y pateó con fiereza. Ron se hizo a un lado de un salto al ver que la patada se dirigía hacia él.

-¿¡pero qué intentabas!?-exclamó Ron en tono alarmado.

La criatura de desproporcional aspecto soltó una sarta de la palabrotas que no habían escuchado antes que dijeran, de hecho antes lo único que decían eran cosas incoherentes.

-lo siento, es que me mordió el tobillo-levantó un poco la tela sobre su tobillo izquierdo, allí sangrando estaba la herida que los dientes del gnomo habían hecho.

-estás sangrando-Harry se agachó para ver la herida.

Hermione subió la tela del pantalón de esa pierna hasta la rodilla para que no se manchara con la sangre y se dirigieron directo a la casa.

-¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?-preguntó Ginny al bajar las escaleras con unas guirnaldas color verde.

-un gnomo-respondió Hermione con simpleza.

-¿un gnomo?-apareció la hada humana con unos platos-¿Por qué te mordió?- frunció el ceño pronunciadamente.

-no lo sé, solo estaba parada y me mordió, quizá estaba sobre su madriguera-se encogió de hombros.

Lis alzó una ceja por la contestación.

-límpiala antes de que se infecte, no sabes que tan sucias tienen la mandíbula esas criaturas-los platos hicieron un pequeño sonido cuando Lis los apretó más con sus manos.

-Hermione, muéstrame tu pierna-la señora Weasley había aparecido con un tarrito de díctamo. Ron venía detrás de ella con una toalla.

La susodicha se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera y dejó a plena disposición su pierna para que la madre de Ron la curara.

-voy a patearles el trasero a esos gnomos-gruñó el pelirrojo al dejar la toalla junto a la chica.

-voy contigo… quizá rompa el record-musitó el de anteojos.

-¡voy también!-la más pequeña de los Weasley enredó las guirnaldas en el pasamanos de la escalera, pero; antes de ir hasta su hermano y Harry; se volteó a ver a la otra pelirroja que había vuelto a su común mutismo-¿vienes a desgnomizar con nosotros, Lis?-la susodicha apretó los labios formando una línea con ellos y; luego de unos segundos, asintió.

-Hermione, mejor quédate a ayudarme en la cocina-

-quédate dentro, nosotros los haremos volar hasta el sol-en las palabras de Ron había un tono de malicia que no pudo ocultar.

-tengan cuidado de que no los muerdan-sonrió Hermione mientras se levantaba del escalón.

_-no muerden sin motivos… se han puesto muy agresivos desde hace un par de semanas-_la madre de Ron hablaba con Hermione desde la cocina y su conversación se escuchaba lejana mientras salía al jardín. Miró hacia atrás por unos segundos, sólo para darse cuenta de que Lis Elfwand se había detenido para escuchar también.

-¿pasa algo, Lis?-preguntó, la muchacha giró su rostro a él. Ella pareció dudar antes de contestarle afirmando con la cabeza.

-están agresivos por mi culpa-musitó ella. Harry alzó una ceja sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-¿Por qué deberían estarlo?-

-las hadas y los gnomos nunca se han llevado bien aunque seamos parientes-se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a su completo hermetismo.

-¿son parientes?-pregunta estúpida. Ella volvió a asentir y luego pasó por su lado, sin dirigirle la mirada, hasta llegar a Ginny y Ron. Así mismo hizo él.

-¿por dónde empezamos?-el pelirrojo observaba las desproporcionales cabezas de los gnomos asomar de la tierra y de las plantas del jardín-¿es mi imaginación o son más de los que recuerdo?-

-no me había fijado-bufó Ginny-yo voy por el corral-se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y comenzó su marcha.

-voy por el estanque-su amigo hizo tronar sus dedos y se relamió los labios, sus ojos chispeaban con una malicia _'especial'_. A Ron le encantaba tirar a los gnomos…

-¿Cómo se desgnomiza?-preguntó Lis.

-es sencillo. Los tomas, los volteas; los giras hasta marearlos y luego los lanzas más allá de la cerca-explicó.

-entiendo. Voy por ese lado-señaló hacia los árboles.

Ron dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el gnomo que había lanzado Ginny había llegado más lejos que el suyo.

-¿vez, hermanito? Que sea mujer no significa que no sepa lanzar-se burló con toda libertad.

-¡pero todavía no superas a Harry y tampoco he visto que Lis me supere!-

-eso no vale, Lis nunca había desgnomizado-

-en todo caso, no es tan importante-musitó Lis.

-déjalos, son sus rivalidades de hermanos-susurró Harry.

Como los dos hermanos Weasley parecían no ceder en sus posiciones, Harry decidió continuar con la preparación de las mesas; cuestión que le sugirió a Lis, quien parecía realmente incómoda en ese lugar. En realidad, ella siempre parecía incómoda.

No sabía qué decirle. ¿Cómo se suponía que se iba a ganar la confianza del hada si no tenía idea de qué hablarle? Él no era bueno para esto, era demasiado tímido como para enfrascarse en una conversación con una persona; o criatura en este caso, que ni siquiera conocía. Entonces se le ocurrió una pregunta de la cual ya tenía respuesta.

-¿tienes hermanos?-la hada levantó la vista hacia él y dejó de lado los servicios.

-¿de sangre?-preguntó en tono bajito. Harry alzó la ceja sin comprender. Al ver esto, Lis, agregó-sí, tres-

-y… ¿Cómo se llaman?-siguió preguntando.

-Carlín, Caillech y Branwen-sus ojos dirigieron su vista hacia la casa-¿tú… tienes hermanos, Harry Potter?-preguntó ella. Extrañamente, la muchacha apretó con tanta fuerza los utensilios que sus puños temblaban.

-soy hijo único-contestó. Y él que pensaba que todo el mundo sabía que era hijo único…

-Oh-

-¿tus…? ¿Hermanas, no?-preguntó antes de cometer un error de sexo. La muchacha asintió-¿tus hermanas han venido a este mundo?-

-Carlín fue la última… hace treinta años humanos-contestó ella-¿tu madre… la recuerdas?-pareció que ésta pregunta fue más difícil de formular que las anteriores porque, inmediatamente, Lis apretó la mandíbula como si estuviese recriminándose el hecho de haberle preguntado tal cosa.

-no… sólo un par de cosas-

-Oh-Harry desvió la mirada hacia Ron y Ginny que seguían desgnomizando el jardín y compitiendo por esto.

-¿y la tuya?-preguntó luego de un silencio.

-no tengo-respondió con tanta facilidad que a él le sorprendió.

-está…-

-no, las _reinas…_-dijo con cierto tono de burla-…de las estaciones no tienen madre, nacemos de los elementos a los que pertenecemos-

-Oh-

-¿Los Weasley… son tu familia, entonces?-

Harry sonrió instintivamente y observó a ambos hermanos Weasley como si fueran sus hermanos de verdad.

-si… ellos y la Orden son mi familia-contestó casi ido.

-es bueno que tengas una familia-musitó ella mientras volvía a tomar los utensilios y regresaba a su tarea.

Harry dio por finalizada la conversación cuando la chica hada volvió a centrar su atención en arreglar las mesas. A él no le importó mucho este hecho, la conversación fue demasiado forzada y ahora sentía que había sonsacado demasiada información para solo ser el segundo día de convivir en la misma casa.

Hermione apareció un rato después trayendo las guirnaldas que Ginny había dejado enredadas en el pasamano de la escalera. Haciendo gala de su magia colgó los adornos en los árboles.

-¿hablaste con ella?-se sorprendió la castaña cuando le contó de su pequeña conversación.

-si… ¿Ginny y tú no han hablado con ella?-preguntó cuando tomaba un tazón lleno de galletas de la encimera de la cocina.

-no es muy sociable, lo máximo que ha dicho es sí o no-contestó ella por lo bajo-Ginny le pone más empeño que yo, de hecho, a hacerse amiga de Lis. De todas formas, ella siempre ha tenido esa clase de actitud con la gente que no encaja-

A Harry le vino a la mente la imagen de Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, el primero iba en su clase y lo consideraba casi como un hermano desde el día en que supo que la misma suerte que él corrió pudo haberla corrido Neville. Por otro lado estaba Luna, estrafalaria como ninguna otra chica que hubiese conocido, pero igual de especial que cualquiera de sus otros amigos.

-si, lo sé-contestó él-supongo que es esa necesidad de hacer que las personas se sientan a gusto con su entorno-Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-¿crees que se acostumbre?-preguntó Hermione-ya sabes… a nosotros, este es un mundo totalmente ajeno a ella, no tiene a nadie aquí-

-por eso Dumbledore la dejó aquí ¿no?-esperó a su amiga, quien traía la gran torta de cumpleaños con dieciséis velitas en su centro, en el umbral de la cocina-se supone que debe hacerse amiga nuestra y así el shock de llegar a Hogwarts no será tan terrible-

-sí, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente-contestó Hermione.

-¡Harry!-la señora Weasley se paró en los escalones fuera de la casa, justo enfrente de Harry-¿pero qué estás haciendo?-usó un tono reprobatorio.

-llevo algunas cosas, señora Weasley-contestó él.

-nada de eso, eres el cumpleañero. Ve y diviértete que yo me encargo de lo que falta-dijo y le arrancó el tazón de galletas de las manos.

Harry pasó por el lado de la señora Weasley agradeciendo a su paso por lo que hacía. A lo que ella respondía que era un gusto.

El jardín estaba repleto. La Orden junto a los Weasley. Bill y Charlie habían llegado hacía unos veinte minutos y se habían enfrascado en una especie de competencia con los gemelos. Por otra parte, Ginny hablaba animadamente con Tonks y Hagrid. Remus, el viejo amigo de su padre y su padrino, hablaba con los nuevos miembros y con Ojoloco Moddy, que parecía más huraño que de costumbre.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Tonks al divisarlo.

Él saludó con un gesto a la torpe y carismática Tonks. Hagrid se dio vuelta y en dos zancadas llegó a su lado para darle un par de palmadas que lo dejaron sin aire.

-dieciséis, no lo puedo creer-decía él-cuando te conocí eras tan pequeño-

-Hagrid, para ti siempre seré pequeño-dijo, aludiendo a la estatura del semi-gigante que sonrió en complicidad.

-Oh, claro que serás diminuto a mi lado, pero me refiero a la edad-Harry le sonrió de vuelta-Grawpie quiso hacerte un regalo, pero temo que cada vez que lo terminaba lo observaba y lo hacia añicos. Así que…-sacó un pedazo de metal con las huellas impresas del enorme medio hermano de Hagrid.

-Oh… pues dile que gracias-observó la masa metálica sin forma y pensó: _Bueno, al menos hizo el intento_.

-a Grawpie le gustará saber que te gustó su regalo-Harry dudó que el enorme medio hermano de Hagrid comprendiera aquello.

-¿Cómo está todo en Hogwarts?-preguntó.

-por ahora todo bien-fue la escueta respuesta del semi-gigante.

Quiso preguntar algo más, pero Hagrid lo enfrascó en una conversación sobre las criaturas que iban a estudiar ese año y el poco riesgo, según él, que tendrían al interactuar con ellos. Harry se estremeció un poco al pensar en lo horrorizados rostros de los alumnos que escogieran Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para ese año.

-¡oye, Harry, vamos a jugar Quidditch!-Fred y George gritaron al unísono, cortando la conversación que el pelinegro tenía con su viejo y gran amigo.

-de acuerdo-contestó con aparente tranquilidad. Harry se disculpó con una sonrisa con Hagrid.

-anda, Harry… diviértete-le sonrió el semi gigante.

-gracias, Hagrid-

El pelinegro corrió dentro de la casa en busca de la Saeta de Fuego que hace unos cuantos años atrás, Sirius, le había regalado cuando su Nimbus 2000 murió a manos del Sauce Boxeador. Salió con ropa más ligera y aerodinámica.

-¡ahora estamos todos!-exclamó George sosteniendo unas pelotas que harían de imitación a las pelotas de Quidditch originales.

-repartamos entonces-sonrió Bill, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

-¡hey, yo arbitro!-exclamó Tonks, de repente su cabello rosado chicle se tornó de un color amarillo centelleante.

-de acuerdo-dijo Charlie mientras le tiraba un silbato. Tonks lo tomó en el aire y buscó con sus la mejor posición para vigilar el partido.

-entonces… ¿repartimos?-preguntó Bill.

-¡Hermione, ven a jugar!-exclamó Ron desde su puesto junto a Harry. La susodicha dejó de tratar de hablar con Lis Elfwand y, con horrorizada mirada, negó con la cabeza-¡Oh, vamos!-ella volvió a negar.

-no pienso hacer el ridículo subida a una escoba-respondió mientras volteaba el rostro, sonrojada.

-nadie pensará eso… es un juego en familia-Bill se acercó a ella, tratando de persuadirla. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Hermione… nos falta un jugador-acotó Ron mientras daba una mirada a los gemelos sin entender cómo no se habían dado cuenta de que eran un número impar.

-será sólo un juego-levantó Bill un dedo-sólo uno-insistió. Ella dirigió su vista a Ginny quien asintió fervientemente.

-de acuerdo… pero haré el ridículo, no soy buena montada en una escoba-musitó.

Los Weasley estallaron en vítores al doblarle el brazo a Hermione Granger.

-entonces, Charlie y yo seremos los capitanes-anunció Bill.

-repartamos ya-apresuró Charlie con una sonrisa mientras tenía puesta la vista en los gemelos.

Tonks era un buen árbitro, había dirigido a la perfección todo el mini partido de Quidditch que habían armado los Weasley, Hermione y él. Hermione tenía razón cuando dijo que era pésima montada en una escoba, hubo un par de ocasiones en que estuvo a punto de caerse y dejó que la imitación de Quaffle pasara por los arcos improvisados. Ron por su parte trataba de mantenerse alerta, pero estaba tan nervioso que a veces cualquier burla por parte de los gemelos lo hacía distraerse y dejar pasar a la pelota. Por otra parte, Ginny le había dado una gran pelea a Harry tratando de atrapar la imitación de snitch dorada que utilizaban para estas ocasiones mientras que el resto de los presentes se dividía y hacia de público.

Harry se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Kingsley, un hombre de color con un simpático aro en una de sus orejas, esto le extrañó de sobremanera y aunque intentó sonsacarle la información a alguno de sus cercanos estos no tenían idea de su paradero o no querían que lo supiera.

Lo embargó el miedo, algo que Hermione y Ron notaron sin mucho esfuerzo, pues su mente formaba imágenes siniestras de un Kingsley siendo emboscado por mortífagos y, finalmente, asesinado.

Su mente estaba en su contra, definitivamente.

Y, en el momento en que perdía la paciencia y comenzaban a domarlo los nervios, apareció Kingsley en medio del jardín sano y salvo.

-¡Kingsley!-pareció que el ambiente tenso comenzaba a distenderse. Los señores Weasley llegaron a recibirlo con el alivio plasmado en sus rostros.

-lamento llegar tan tarde-contestó él con una sonrisa.

-Kingsley-llamó Harry acercándose junto a Ron y Hermione.

-feliz cumpleaños, Harry-le saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa-les traigo un regalo especial-hurgó en su capa color verde. Tras unos segundos, él sacó tres sobres de color amarillento.

A Hermione se le fue el alma al suelo, su palidez era tal que parecía un fantasma y temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras Ron simplemente se quedaba observando los sobres como un zombi. Por su parte, él también estaba nervioso y le temblaban las manos.

-los resultados-articuló Hermione.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre todo el jardín, las miradas estaban puestas en ellos como si se trataran de algún bicho raro.

Harry avanzó un par de pasos y cogió los sobres con manos temblorosas. Sentía la misma sensación de cuando estaba esperando en la carpa para la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos con la diferencia que ahora él no estaba en peligro de ser quemado vivo. Tendió sus respectivas cartas a sus amigos que parecían autómatas.

Luego, sin más demora, abrió la carta descuidadamente y sacó su contenido; extendiéndolo rápidamente.

Leyó atropelladamente lo que el papel de pergamino tenía impreso, el color volvió a sus mejillas y sintió que un gran peso caía de sus hombros.

Sonrió y alzó el rostro para ver las expresiones de sus amigos, ambos sonreían aliviados.

-¿y bien?-la madre de Ron estaba tan nerviosa como ellos hacía unos segundos.

-oficialmente somos estudiantes de E.X.T.A.S.I.S-soltó Ron mostrándole con orgullo sus resultados.

-solo he fallado en Runas-comentó Hermione con alivio- nada de qué preocuparme-

-está todo listo, Snape no podrá negarse a hacernos clases-musitó mientras volvía a doblar el papel de pergamino y lo guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros.

-no, pero tendremos que soportarlo por dos años más-Ron se cruzó de brazos.

-esto es fantástico, mañana volveremos a celebrar-la señora Weasley parecía orgullosa, hubo una ola de aplausos que terminó cohibiéndolos más de la cuenta. Pero no era para menos, cerraban una etapa definitivamente, ahora comenzaban una nueva y con más dificultades que la anterior.

-felicidades, muchachos, se lo merecen-les felicitó el padre de Ron.

-¡al menos tienes cerebro, Ronny!-gritaron a coro los gemelos que vitoreaban desde la mesa llena de dulces.

-felicidades por sus calificaciones, muchachos-Kingsley les sonrió y, tras una pausa, fijó su vista en el padre de su amigo-¿Arthur, dónde está la reina Grainé?-ahora asomaba la seriedad por sus facciones.

-¿Lis?-dijo el señor Weasley.

-aquí estoy-la muchacha venía acompañada de la hermana menor de Ron, quien fue directo a abrazar a Hermione, gesto que demostraba su felicidad ante los resultados de su amiga.

-buenos días, majestad-la muchacha hiso una mueca al escuchar a Kingsley.

-Lis-trató de no sonar cortante.

-el profesor Dumbledore me manda a darles este recado-dijo rápido-temo que para cursar sexto año tendrá que dar los TIMOs antes de que termine el verano-

Silencio.

-¿tendrá que dar los TIMOs?-preguntó Hermione al separarse de Ginny-¿Cómo va a dar los exámenes en verano? Nos queda un mes, no podrá darlos… quiero decir, será demasiada presión. ¡Por Merlín, si son años de estudio mágico!-

-no tiene otra opción, dentro de dos semanas vendrán a evaluarle y el treinta de agosto tendrá los resultados a la mano para que elija las materias que cursará este año-

-¿no hay manera de aplazarlo?-preguntó la señora Weasley-Lis ni siquiera tiene varita-

-no podemos aplazarlo, los exámenes le darán una mejor concepción de nuestra naturaleza-acotó Kingsley-¿no le incomoda?-preguntó a Lis.

-estoy en su mundo, tengo que acatar lo que digan-respondió ella.

-bien, pero deben saber que lamento traer noticias estresantes al cumpleaños de Harry-

-no importa, es algo que nos interesa-respondió Harry.

-mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon, no podemos perder ni un solo día-y lo que Molly Weasley dice se cumple.

**Fin capítulo II**

Próximo capítulo: Paso a paso.


	3. Paso a paso

**Capítulo III: Paso a paso.**

El suelo al lado de su cama estaba cubierto por los regalos que el día anterior sus seres queridos y conocidos habían traído para celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado despierto, solo tenía en cuenta que ni siquiera había amanecido y que se había despertado hacía más o menos una hora. Así que ahí estaba, en plena oscuridad escuchando, aunque no quisiese, los estridentes ronquidos de su pelirrojo amigo, quien dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado.

Tras unos minutos observando la nada, se levantó de la cama e hizo crujir los huesos de su cuello al moverlo de un lado a otro para soltar tensión. Luego, cuidando de no golpear ninguno de sus obsequios ni cualquier otra cosa, se dirigió a la puerta; sigiloso.

Su mente era un completo revoltijo, tras la fiesta de cumpleaños; y luego de que todos los invitados hubieran vuelto a sus hogares; los Weasley junto a Hermione, Lis y él se habían sentado en la salita a ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harían el primero de agosto. Habían llegado al acuerdo de levantarse a las nueve de la mañana y a las diez estar en marcha al Callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles escolares tanto para Lis como para ellos, Kingsley también había traído las cartas de Hogwarts de ese año.

La verdad es que aún no entendía cómo es que Lis Elfwand lograría pasar los TIMOs con dos semanas… ¡dos semanas!... de entrenamiento teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que salía en los exámenes equivalía a cinco años de estudios mágicos en Hogwarts.

La idea de que Hermione, Ron y él le enseñaran surgió tan rápido en la cabeza de los tres que se sorprendieron cuando ambos dijeron, al mismo tiempo, la idea; lo bueno es que aquello lo habían planteado en la habitación de Ron y la señora Weasley no había estado presente para decirles que era muy irresponsable de su parte y que no era bueno desafiar al ministerio con ello, teniendo en cuenta que a él casi lo expulsaron de Hogwarts el año pasado cuando tuvo que usar el patronus para defender a su primo de los dementores. No era una mala idea, de hecho era bastante práctica, Hermione podía enseñarle la teoría; especialmente Historia de la Magia; y él junto a Ron podían enseñarle a utilizar los hechizos correctamente.

Además, pensó, sería una buena oportunidad para que los tres se hicieran con la confianza de la hada.

Al llegar a la cocina, tomó de uno de los tazones sobre la encimera un puñado de galletas que habían sobrado de la fiesta y se sentó a la mesa a comer tranquilamente. Su mente iba de un lado a otro mientras comía, ya no tenía algo fijo en qué pensar… tenía la mente en blanco y eso lo hacía sentir lento, como si su cerebro estuviera perdiendo su funcionalidad.

_-¿Harry?-_lo zarandearon_-Harry, despierta ya-_reconocía la voz de Ginny, pero no quería responderle_-vamos, Harry, despiértate…-_

Abrió los ojos al oír que la muchacha no lo dejaría seguir durmiendo. Al incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo dolía y sus huesos crujían a cada movimiento, se acomodó los anteojos y observó su alrededor casi ido. Estaba en la cocina, se había dormido mientras comía hace…

¿Qué hora era?

-buenos días-saludó Ginny.

-buenos días-

-tienes restos de galleta en tu cara, Harry-dijo ella mientras cogía un par de galletas sobre la mesa.

Rápidamente se limpió la cara con el dorso de su manga, quitando todo rastro de migajas de galletas de él.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó después.

-son las siete y treinta de la mañana-respondió serena. Harry ahora se fijaba que ella estaba completamente vestida, lista para salir.

-¿a qué hora te levantaste?-

-hace un par de minutos, no podía dormir-respondió ella-y yo que tu también me vestiría-

Él parpadeó varias veces antes de observarse, estaba en pijama y eran las siete y treinta de la mañana, aún podía dormir… pero luego sería complicado estar esperando la ducha.

-tienes razón-dijo al fin.

-mi madre no tardará en levantarse, así que será mejor que te apresures-él asintió y agradeció el comentario de la pequeña Weasley.

Subió rápido, pero discreto, las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Ron. El goul que habitaba en la casa estaba haciendo sonar las tuberías cuando entró. Su amigo estaba boca abajo, gruñendo un poco y murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras presionaba la almohada que se había puesto sobre la cabeza.

Rió suavemente al escuchar algo que sonaba así: _tengo sueño mamá. Déjame dormir más._

Cogió su ropa y una toalla que había traído de casa de los Dursley y, luego, salió cuidadosamente de la habitación.

Tomó un baño corto y se vistió con la agilidad propia de un buscador. Con el cuerpo menos agarrotado que cuando despertó, se dirigió directo a la habitación de Ron tan pronto salió del baño; bostezando un par de veces por el sueño que aún sentía a pesar del agua.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la impresión de aquella escena. Ron estaba en el suelo, con todas las sábanas sobre él mientras seguía roncando… parecía que no se había percatado del hecho que estaba durmiendo sobre el suelo y no sobre su mullida cama.

Harry se dirigió hasta él con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, la verdad era que nunca había visto a Ron terminar durmiendo sobre el suelo. Era común que el pelirrojo hablara dormido, roncara o se moviera más de la cuenta mientras dormía, pero jamás había visto que terminara _así._

-¿Ron?-lo movió suavemente con el pie-Ron… despierta-siguió mientras lo zarandeaba. Lo que recibió como respuesta fue un simple, pero sonoro, ronquido.

Bufó mientras se agachaba y movía escandalosamente a su amigo. Ron se movió un par de veces y tiró manotazos al aire con una cara de fastidio mientras él seguía tratando de despertarlo.

Ron soltó una palabrota después de unos cuantos minutos de zarandeo, luego abrió sus cansados ojos y observó la cara de Harry, su expresión era de pocos amigos por haberlo despertado de esa manera tan brusca.

-¿para qué me despiertas?-gruñó mientras desenredaba las sábanas que lo cubrían.

-estabas durmiendo en el suelo ¿lo sabías?-respondió Harry mientras se levantaba.

-¿me caí de la cama?-preguntó Ron mientras miraba a su alrededor confundido.

-no lo sé, no estaba aquí cuando ocurrió… quizá eres sonámbulo-

-no soy sonámbulo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-respondió él.

-nunca he terminado en otro lugar que no fuera donde me dormí-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?... pudiste haber vuelto al mismo lugar después de dar unas vueltas-

-¿soy sonámbulo?-preguntó Ron más para sí que para Harry mientras miraba la cama con expresión extrañada.

-no, Ron, no eres sonámbulo-contestó Harry a la absurda pregunta que él mismo había planteado. Ron lo miró con una ceja alzada-lo juro, te he visto dormir y aparte de roncar, decir cosas y moverte demasiado… jamás te he visto caminar dormido por ninguna parte-

-no soy sonámbulo-repitió Ron.

-no, no lo eres-reiteró.

-eso es un alivio-dejó escapar el aire.

-¿por qué?-preguntó Harry mientras lo ayudaba a salir de toda esa maraña de sábanas.

-¿sabes lo que harían Fred y George si se enteraran de que soy sonámbulo?-la cara de Ron palideció-¿qué no me harían? ¡Me usarían de conejillo de indias para sus estúpidos experimentos!-soltó completamente horrorizado.

-quizá-admitió-pero no eres sonámbulo así que no te preocupes-le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Ron se estiró un par de veces y se sobó la parte baja de su espalda emitiendo un gruñido.

-maldito suelo-soltó el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba-¿qué hora es?-

Harry miró el pequeño reloj sobre la mesa de noche y lo volteó para ver la hora.

-las ocho y quince-

-¡¿Por qué me despertaste tan temprano?!-

-porque estabas dormido en el suelo y porque dudo mucho que hubiese podido dejarte sobre la cama-respondió alzando los hombros.

-bueno…-Ron se tiró a su cama-¿por qué estás en pie?-

-Ginny me despertó-

-¿Ginny?-pronunció su amigo-¿Qué hacia Ginny aquí?-frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba.

-¿Qué estas pensando, Ron?-preguntó Harry frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Por qué Ginny vendría a mi cuarto tan temprano?-preguntó mirando a Harry fijamente. El susodicho observó detenidamente los ojos de su amigo, a pesar de que parecía molesto, había una chispa de alegría en ellos.

-no vino a tu cuarto-respondió Harry-fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer y me quedé dormido en la mesa. Ginny me despertó, ella también está en pie-agregó al final.

-ah-fue la escueta respuesta del pelirrojo. La chispa desapareció de sus ojos.

-¿Ron?-preguntó Harry. Ron fijó su vista nuevamente en él-¿en qué pensabas?-

-en nada-contestó su amigo. Harry alzó la ceja sin creerle.

-dímelo-dijo tranquilamente.

-ya sabes que no me agrada que Ginny salga con Dean-bufó.

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-¿quién ha dicho que esto tiene que ver contigo?-preguntó Ron.

-dímelo-insistió.

-no me agrada que alguien se fije en mi hermana-dijo Ron-no me agradan los chicos con los que ha salido… simplemente no me agradan. ¿Soy culpable por ser un hermano sobre protector?-

-no lo sé, pregúntale a ella si le gusta que te metas con sus novios-respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido-escupe el resto-insistió con brusquedad.

-que me gustaría que fueras tú el que saliera con mi hermana. Eso. ¿Contento?-Harry lo miró perplejo.

-¿quieres que sea el novio de Ginny?-fue lo primero que atinó a decir.

-al menos a ti te conozco lo suficiente como para creer que no le harías daño-gruñó su amigo.

-soy más peligroso de lo que yo quisiera ser, Ron-respondió Harry.

-no eres peligroso, Harry-contestó Ron.

-soy un peligro para cualquiera que se me acerque-rebatió-los he expuesto al peligro más de una vez, ya han muerto personas por mi causa y si a eso le llamas _no peligroso_ a qué le llamas _peligroso_-

-ellos no han muerto por que tú los hayas puesto ahí para que murieran por ti-contestó su amigo.

-sabes muy bien que Voldemort es muy peligroso, sabes que me quiere muerto… ¿crees que no vivo con un miedo terrible al pensar que tu o Hermione; o cualquiera de ustedes, puede morir por mi causa?-Ron cerró la boca y se mordió el labio inferior-los he expuesto mucho al peligro, Ron, a veces pienso lo que pasaría si un día ustedes están distraídos y los atacan… me aterra la idea de que terminen lastimados más de lo que ya estuvieron hace unos meses o peor-la angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Harry…-musitó Ron-… lo siento-terminó.

-no tienes por qué disculparte-contestó Harry.

-sabes que Hermione y yo jamás te dejaremos, aún en el fin del mundo… estaremos siempre a tu lado-afirmó Ron en tono bajo.

-eso es lo que más me aterra-le respondió mientras miraba cualquier otro punto en la habitación-saber que mi cercanía podría causarles la muerte-

-no digas eso-gruñó Ron de inmediato-eso no nos ocurrirá, Harry, así que cálmate-

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Ron?-gruñó él-no eres un adivino, no ves el futuro… el día de mañana podríamos estar todos muertos-la posibilidad de que aquello se hiciera realidad hacia estremecer su cuerpo involuntariamente. Era un miedo abrazador, algo que jamás había sentido… era el temor de perder a la única familia que fue capaz de verlo más allá de la leyenda del _niño que vivió_ y le abrió sus puertas para que fuera parte de ellos.

-todos nos tenemos que morir algún día-contestó Ron mientras se levantaba.

-eso lo sé-gruñó al recobrar un poco la compostura-pero esas muertes podrían ser mi culpa-agregó luego.

-¡tú no tienes la culpa de las muertes que han ocurrido ni de las que podrían venir!-chilló Ron, la paciencia de su amigo se estaba acabando, lo sabía porque la cara del pelirrojo se estaba volviendo de un color rojo furioso.

-¡podrían morir por mi culpa!-dijo sin importar las señales de que su amigo estaba al borde de un ataque.

-¡no sería tu culpa porque nosotros hemos decidido luchar a tu lado!-alzó la voz con resentimiento. Sus ojos chispeaban de pura furia.

-¡¿y crees que eso no me dolería?!-se defendió mientras le hacía la competencia en alzar la voz.

-¡estás actuando como una niñita, Harry!-Ron apretó los puños e hizo rechinar los dientes-¡nosotros no te dejaremos, estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas con o sin tu consentimiento!-

-¡¿sabes las consecuencias de esa decisión?!-gruñó furioso.

-¡sí y no me importa!-contestó con potencia-eres mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, no te dejaré solo aunque tú lo quieras así-agregó en un tono más suaves antes de respirar bocanadas de aire para calmarse.

-tardé diez años en encontrar una familia a la cual pertenecer. Ustedes son mi familia… son lo que más busqué en toda mi vida muggle y me aterra la idea de perderlos por una estúpida guerra. Ya perdí a Sirius… no deseo perder a nadie más-

-yo también tengo miedo, Harry… de hecho, entre tú; Hermione y yo… yo soy el más miedoso-sonrió con burla. Harry discrepó en eso de que Ron era el más miedoso, pero no dijo nada.

-nunca pensé que podría decir esto-musitó Harry.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron-¿Por qué el mundo mágico está sobre tus hombros?-

-técnicamente, sí-

-eso es lo más estúpido que he oído-se burló-no estás hecho de piedra así que no le veo nada de raro-

-no eres el primero que me dice eso-bufó recordando al director de Hogwarts y sus palabras de hace dos días.

-entonces ¿Por qué te empeñas en parecer de piedra y sufrir solo?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-porque todos esperan que sea fuerte y me enfrente a él-gruñó sabiendo que en parte era cierto, que la mayor de las responsabilidades recaía en él.

-a veces eres un tonto, Harry Potter-frunció el ceño.

-eres mi hermano… es normal que me sienta así-contestó.

-lo que tú digas-bufó Ron. Harry sonrió débilmente y entonces se acordó de algo más.

-y otra de las razones por las que no soy el novio de Ginny es porque la quiero como a una hermana-Ron le sonrió aunque en sus ojos se veía la decepción.

Luego de un corto silencio, Ron agregó.

-¿me haz llamado _hermano_?-Harry lo miró al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Es verdad, le había dicho hermano a Ron, su mejor amigo.

-sí, eso creo-respondió con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, se dijo, Ron era su _hermano del alma_… sí, así lo consideraba. Era extraño pensar en él de esa manera, era su mejor amigo y uno de sus pilares, una de las razones por las que lucharía en esta guerra aún cuando no estaba asegurada su sobrevivencia y menos que Voldemort sería derrotado por su varita, porque cabía la posibilidad de que él fuera el derrotado en la batalla definitiva, era simplemente extraño y a la vez reconfortante. ¡Tenía un hermano!, ¿Quién lo diría?

Mientras tenían esa pequeña discusión, la Madriguera volvía a la vida. Sus moradores comenzaban a moverse a paso lento y cansado. Se escuchaban los pesados pasos de la madre de Ron bajar por la escalera y el sonido estridente de la tetera y las ollas.

Se preguntó si alguien había escuchado su _pequeña_ discusión o si, por la mayor de las suertes, hubieran estado todos medios dormidos como para entender algo de lo que estaban discutiendo.

-creo que ya es hora de bajar-comentó Harry.

-quiero dormir un poco más-se quejó su amigo mientras bostezaba. El pelinegro le sonrió y señaló con la cabeza el reloj, eran las ocho cuarenta-de acuerdo…-bostezó y se estiró resignado.

-voy a bajar-le dijo Harry. Ron le contestó con un bufido.

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y entró a la cocina. Allí, la madre de Ron; ya en pie, iba de un lado a otro ordenando las ollas, platos y de maces que se habían utilizado el día anterior y que habían estado lavándose durante la noche. Ginny por su parte ponía la mesa tranquilamente y observaba de vez en cuando a su madre.

-buenos días-saludó.

-Oh, buenos días; Harry querido-le sonrió la señora Weasley. Ginny alzó la vista y le sonrió.

-¿puedo ayudar?-observó detenidamente las tazas que aún esperaban ser colocadas en la mesa.

-ya está listo todo, sólo debo servir y podemos sentarnos a desayunar-comentó la mujer. Harry seguía observando las tazas.

-de acuerdo-musitó luego, estaba seguro que la señora Weasley haría volar esas tazas hacia la mesa cuando estuvieran llenas de agua caliente.

Se escucharon un par de pasos acelerados bajar por la escalera, los tres voltearon hacia la salida de la cocina y lo primero que vieron fue a Bill y a Charlie llegar a la primera planta, acelerados.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!-exclamó Molly Weasley. Rápidamente envolvió un par de panecillos, panes con mantequilla de maní y unos jugos en bolsitas separadas.

-nos quedamos dormidos-gruñó Charlie por lo bajo.

-ya me he dado cuenta-respondió su madre. Rápidamente pasó a un lado de Harry y les dios los paquetes que había armado hace un par de segundos.

-gracias, mamá-le sonrió Bill mientras le besaba la frente cariñosamente.

-saborearé esto en Rumania-sonrió Charlie mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-¿ya se van?-preguntó Harry mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ellos. Bill lo miró y asintió.

-pedimos permiso por un día, debemos presentarnos al trabajo hoy-contestó, luego hizo una mueca.

-de acuerdo-

-¿volverán para las fiestas?-Ginny pasó a un lado de Harry y buscó los brazos de sus hermanos, estos le abrazaron afectivamente y asintieron a su pregunta.

-volveremos en Navidad, lo prometemos ¿verdad, Bill?-el susodicho sonrió.

-es una promesa, pasaremos aquí las fiestas-alzó una mano en gesto solemne y su hermana se rió.

La señora Weasley dejó escapar un par de lágrimas mientras les sonreía y acariciaba los rostros de sus hijos. Tener a sus hijos mayores para las fiestas sería un analgésico después de lo que pasó con Percy el año anterior.

Inmediatamente, Harry borró la sonrisa de su rostro al recordar que él era la causa de ese quiebre familiar. Percy lo creía culpable de lo que había ocurrido en Surrey el año pasado y además creía que sólo buscaba llamar la atención y, de cierta manera, también pensaba que estaba algo loco por lo que la mayoría de los Weasley salió en su defensa provocando que el tercero de los hermanos Weasley se fuera de casa. Aún no entendía por qué Percy no había venido a hacer las paces o por qué ninguno de ellos había intentado hablar con él. Quizá sí lo habían hecho, pero él se negaba a volver a amistarse con los suyos. ¿Era Percy tan orgulloso como para hacer sufrir a su madre de esa manera? En realidad no lo sabía, no lo conocía demasiado como para juzgarlo abiertamente.

-despídannos de papá, por favor-Charlie secó las lágrimas de su madre y besó su mejilla-volveremos en Navidad-le aseguró con voz calmada.

-cuídense, niños, no hagan ninguna tontería-les dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de ellos, parecía como si les estuviera hablando a un par de niños de no más de ocho años.

-mamá, ya no somos tan niños-le sonrió Bill mientras giraba sus ojos.

Ginny besó las mejillas de ambos y se separó para darles el suficiente espacio para que desaparecieran.

-cuídense mucho-les dijo y alzó una mano.

-tú también, Ginny-dijeron al unísono.

-¿se van?-Ron apareció completamente vestido en los alto de la escalera, antes de llegar a la primera planta.

-sí, Ronnie-el susodicho bufó ante el sobrenombre. Charlie rió.

-pues cuídense-les dijo en un gruñido.

-tú también-dijo Bill.

Ambos hicieron gestos de despedida y desparecieron en un tris, llevándose consigo los desayunos apresurados que su madre les había preparado.

-bueno-la señora Weasley dejó de sollozar y volvió a ser la mujer fuerte de siempre-vayan a sentarse, les serviré el desayuno-anunció.

Los tres asintieron rápidamente.

Cuando Hermione, Lis y el padre de Ron bajaron; ellos ya habían terminado de desayunar y se quedaron sentados en la mesa acompañándolos y planeando a cuales tiendas irían primero.

Acordaron ir primero en busca de una varita para Lis y luego se separarían en dos grupos para hacer las compras más rápido. Ron, Hermione y Harry irían con el padre de su amigo mientras que Ginny y Lis irían con la señora Weasley.

-¿llevan todo?-preguntó Arthur-¿dinero, sus abrigos por si empeora el tiempo?-ellos asintieron.

-bien, entonces utilizaremos los polvos flú para viajar. Pronuncien bien el nombre…-Molly miró a Harry-…que les diré: Callejón Diagon-miró a Lis una par de minutos extra en espera que respondiera.

-Callejón Diagon-pronunció el hada para no olvidarse.

-bien-asintió Molly-Ginny, querida… tu primero-le acercó la bolsita en la que guardaba el polvo plateado. La susodicha avanzó, tomó un puñado y entró en la chimenea.

-¡Callejón Diagon!-exclamó y tiró el polvo, al instante desapareció.

-tu turno, Ron-

-pasemos a la tienda de mis hermanos luego-le susurró a Harry. El pelinegro asintió.

Ron, luego Hermione, después él…

Harry salió envuelto en hollín y tosiendo, los ojos los tenía irritados y los anteojos algo sucios.

-Harry, quédate ahí o chocarás-avisó Hermione mientras tomaba sus lentes y los limpiaba, luego los colocó en su sitio con cuidado de no punzarle un ojo.

-gracias-se apartó de la chimenea para darle espacio al que llegase luego. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que la tienda estaba prácticamente vacía, el mostrador lleno de polvo y las ventanas algo sucias, parecía que hace mucho tiempo que alguien entraba o salía de la tienda.

-toma, límpiate-Ron le lanzó una escobilla con la que se quitó el polvo en un par de minutos.

De repente, en la chimenea apareció el hada… tosía exageradamente y movía la mano bajo los orificios de la nariz, moviéndola de un lado a otro. Parecía que le había entrado hollín.

Ginny corrió a su encuentro y la sacó de la chimenea presurosamente para que no hubiese un accidente.

-quizá debimos aparecernos-musitó Ginny mientras extendía una mano a Harry. El pelinegro entendió y le dio el escobillón, inmediatamente; Ginny comenzó a sacudir las ropas de la chica.

Hermione sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó.

-gracias-dijo Lis algo atragantada. Hermione sonrió y luego los miró. Estos le sonrieron de vuelta al notar el pequeño avance.

-de nada-respondió suavemente. Lis se limpió la cara y la nariz.

-lo lavaré-musitó el hada avergonzada.

-no te preocupes-concilió Hermione con una enorme sonrisa. El hada intentó devolverle el gesto, pero sólo consiguió una pequeña y tímida sonrisa que no convencía a casi nadie. Aún así, era un avance y eso les alegraba.

Arthur y Molly Weasley aparecieron por la chimenea un par de segundos después, se sacudieron las ropas y quitaron el hollín de sus rostros.

-¡Oh!-exclamó la madre de Ron-¿Lis, estás bien?-parecía angustiada.

-sí, sólo aspiré hollín-dijo con voz irritada antes de toser de nuevo y por último estornudar.

-¿estornudas?-preguntó Ron con una ceja alzada. Lis lo fulminó con la mirada automáticamente.

-nosotras también enfermamos-musitó mientras golpeaba su pecho.

-Ron… por favor, cierra tu boca-gruñó Hermione. El susodicho bufó.

-quizá debimos aparecernos contigo-comentó Arthur pasando su mano por su calva.

-no, está bien, señor-contestó ella, tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos, el hada se recompuso por completo y pudieron seguir con su recorrido. Primera parada: la tienda del señor Ollivander.

-por aquí, rápido chicos-apresuraba Molly en frente de la marcha, mirando en todas direcciones en actitud protectora. Había carteles por todos lados, algunos eran de desaparecidos; otros muchos eran de mortífagos.

Harry tragó duro, ¿Cuántas de esas personas, muggles o no, estarían aún con vida?

-parece un militar ¿verdad?-le dijo Ron, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Su amigo señalaba disimuladamente a su madre que parecía mantener una marcha.

-no es cierto-sonrió él, aunque mirándolo de ese modo sí lo parecía.

-¿de qué están hablando, muchachos?-el señor Weasley cerraba la marcha, iba justo detrás de ellos.

-absolutamente nada, papá-respondió Ron.

-¿y que llames a tu madre militar no es nada?-musitó con una sonrisa. Ron tragó duro.

-sólo hacía una comparación, papá-sonrió.

-eso veo-musitó, en su rostro no había ningún rastro de molestia por el comentario de Ron.

-deténganse-ordenó la matriarca. El grupo se detuvo, estaban frente a la tienda del fabricante de varitas, el señor Ollivander.

-realmente lo parece-musitó Ron.

El señor Weasley aclaró su garganta disimuladamente.

-lo siento-bufó el pelirrojo.

Entraron a la tienda en fila para no quedar atascados en la entrada. El señor Ollivander, de aspecto frágil y a veces algo espeluznante les miró.

Paseó su vista por la tienda, era tal cual la recordaba; pequeña y medio vacía como la primera y única vez que entró en ella hace cinco años.

-bienvenidos-saludó, su ávida mirada inspeccionó cada uno de sus rostros.

-buenos días, señor Ollivander-respondieron Arthur y Molly.

-díganme, ¿quién es la persona que busca varita?-dijo sin más rodeos mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos.

-es ella, Lis Elfwand-señaló Arthur mientras instaba al hada a acercarse al hombre con un par de palmada en el hombro.

-¡Oh!-señaló el fabricante mientras abría sus grises y cristalinos ojos, su boca se abrió y se cerró un par de veces. Era como si hubiese descubierto una maravilla-¿una…?-trató de articular.

-no lo diga-apresuró a decir la madre de Ron-debe mantenerse en secreto, de lo contrario sería peligroso-afirmó con voz autoritaria.

-por supuesto, por supuesto-respondió el dependiente mientras asentía con la cabeza-es sólo la impresión, hace tiempo que me preguntaba cuándo volvería a venir otra-dijo y sonrió amablemente.

-¿conoce a mis hermanas?-preguntó, Lis, dubitativa.

-Oh, he estado en esta tienda lo suficiente como para conocer a tus hermanas-contestó mientras miraba hacia las estanterías-bueno, comencemos. ¿Es usted diestra o surda?-Lis hiso una mueca y luego contestó.

-diestra-

-bien, acércate muchacha… tengo que medirte, luego probaremos las varitas-la chica miró al resto algo aprensiva.

-anda, cariño-le instó Molly. Ella asintió con una mueca en el rostro y caminó hasta el mostrador.

Pasó un rato antes de que el señor Ollivanders trajera una caja. Lis alzó la varita y luego volvió a mirar al resto.

-agítala-instó el fabricante. Ella asintió y agitó la varita con delicadeza, el resultado fue una estantería menos en la tienda.

-lo siento-dijo mientras dejaba la varita sobre el mostrador. Harry se dirigió a uno de los costados para ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica hada. Se preguntaba si así era la expresión de su rostro cuando agitó la primera varita que tuvo entre sus manos.

-hum, probemos con ésta-señaló otra caja, sacó de ella otra varita de aspecto más delicado-pelo de unicornio, madera de acebo, veintitrés centímetros, flexible-se la tendió con sumo cuidado.

-de acuerdo-suspiró la chica, la tomo con su mano derecha y luego la agitó, chispas rojas saltaron de la punta. Profirió un grito de sorpresa y observó fascinada como las chispas salían de la varita como si se trata de un fuego artificial, como si fuera la joya más hermosa de todo el planeta.

-parece que ha encontrado una varita indicada para su naturaleza-musitó el fabricante y le sonrió.

-eso parece-dijo ella en voz baja sin apartar la vista de su nueva adquisición. Harry creyó que el hada se había enamorado de su varita al ver un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-fue bastante rápido-musitó Harry.

-yo destrocé la mitad de la tienda buscando una que se adecuara a mí-le susurró Ron, provocando que diera un salto al no darse cuenta que su amigo le había seguido. Harry sonrió porque él no se había quedado atrás en ese asunto. Él también había destrozado algunas cosas de la tienda cuando probó las varitas antes de encontrar una que fuera perfecta para él. Su mano fue directa al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, donde reposaba su fiel varita.

-de acuerdo, entonces son siete galeons-musitó Arthur Weasley mientras sacaba una bolsita de la manga de su túnica y comenzaba a sacar las monedas.

-es bonita-musitó Ginny junto al hada. Ésta se sobresaltó.

-¿tú… crees?-preguntó ella mientras apretaba la varita en su mano.

Hermione, Ron y él se acercaron sigilosamente para no perturbarla ni hacerla sentir más incomoda de lo que supuestamente ya estaba.

-bueno, es especial-le decía Ginny con cándida sonrisa-para todos su varita es especial. Ya sabes, o creo, la varita escoge al mago-

-¿la varita escoge al mago?-musitó el hada.

-es un principio, se supone que la varita se adecua al mago con el que tiene más afinidad… o algo así-contestó Hermione. Lis alzo la mirada y buscó la de la castaña.

-interesante-musitó.

-lo es ¿cierto?-le dedicó una sonrisa.

-sí…-respondió Lis suavemente antes de bajar la vista nuevamente hacia el objeto de su fascinación.

Hermione se dio media vuelta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Ron y él le correspondieron. Iban por buen camino.

-viento en popa-murmuró Ron al salir de la tienda, él sólo le sonrió porque sabía que tenía razón.

-bien, aquí nos separamos-Molly Weasley se acercó a su hija y a Lis Elfwand y dirigió una mirada significativa a su marido.

-nos encontraremos aquí en una hora-dijo el señor Weasley a su esposa, ésta asintió.

-en una hora-repitió antes de marcharse con las chicas.

De la manera en la que iban, parecían un cuarteto de huracanes moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras compraban lo que les tocaba de la lista: libros (ni hablar de cuántos libros sacaron ese día de la tienda de Flourish y Blotts), plumas y un caldero para Lis.

-en una caja estaría bien-había dicho el señor Weasley al dependiente para no tener que cargar tantas cosas. Increíblemente, todo el lote de libros que habían comprado cupo en una diminuta y portátil caja. Seguramente eso era obra de un encantamiento.

-Crookshanks necesita uno de esos-señaló Hermione hacía la tienda de animales mágicos, en el escaparate había un collar de color rojo intenso y con una placa de plata, sobre él estaba un letrero que rezaba:

_**Collar localizador**_

_**¿Quieres sabes dónde está tu mascota para no preocuparte?**_

_**Entonces no dudes ni un segundo**_

_**Cómpralo y te sentirás más seguro.**_

-Hermione, Crookshanks es un gato mitad Kneazle. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para cuidarse solo-le dijo Ron.

-eso no quiere decir que no le pueda pasar algo en uno de sus recorridos-frunció el ceño la castaña. Harry rodó los ojos, y ahí íbamos de nuevo.

-Oh, vamos, Hermione-soltó Ron.

-hace tres días que no vuelve a La Madriguera, me pone de los nervios no saber dónde está-bufó su amiga.

-cálmate, él regresará. Ya sabes cómo son los gatos, no son muy apegado a la casa-trató de calmarla Harry.

-seguramente se entretuvo por ahí, regresará pronto-le consoló Arthur Weasley mientras se ajustaba las gafas con una mano y con la otra llevaba la caja.

-¿pasaremos a la tienda de bromas?-preguntó Ron súbitamente.

-¿a la de tus hermanos?-dijo el señor Weasley, deteniendo su marcha para voltearse a ver a su hijo-lo lamento, Ron, pero no sé si tu madre estará de acuerdo-

-estoy seguro que ella querrá ir a verlos-bufó Ron mientras se cruzaba de brazos y de paso se golpeaba con el caldero que traía.

El señor Weasley pareció pensarlo un par de minutos antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

-bueno… tenemos todo lo que teníamos que ver-dijo mientras señalaba la caja y los útiles que les tocaba comprar-y aún nos sobra tiempo, así que una visita rápida no hará daño a nadie-Ron formó en su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

-genial-murmuró-¿cuál era el número?-

-el 79-respondió su padre.

Ron aceleró el paso mientras Hermione, el señor Weasley y él le seguían el paso. Al parecer el pelirrojo no deseaba nada más que visitar esa tienda en particular, algo que no tenía nada de malo después de ver las locuras que sus hermanos inventaban y recordando que el año pasado terminaron haciendo un pantano en Hogwarts.

Se detuvo justo en la entrada de una pequeña tienda de un color centelleante que llamaba mucho la atención y que desentonaba con el resto de las tiendas del Callejón Diagon. Sobre la puerta había un enorme letrero que rezaba:

_**Sortilegios Weasley**_

Las letras de color escarlata y estilo cursivo resaltaban a la vista, en el escaparate había un montón de juegos de oreja extensibles y pastillas vomitivas.

-¿entrarás?-Ron tenía un aspecto decepcionado, al parecer esperaba algo más… ¿lujoso? Pensó Harry.

-sí, eso creo-le dijo a Hermione.

Ron se adelantó a la puerta y la abrió despacio, la campanilla de la puerta sonó antes de que ellos entraran.

Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca cuando logró entrar a la tienda. Por dentro, el diminuto negocio parecía un pequeño centro comercial abarrotado de gente y lleno de objetos en cada uno de los rincones, estanterías y secciones para los más osados. Chicos y chicas iban de un lado a otro probando todo lo que tuvieran al alcance de su mano mientras sus nerviosos padres trataban de persuadirlos de que ya era tarde y debían marcharse.

-bueno… hasta ahí queda la primera impresión-dejó escapar Ron.

-este lugar es enorme-musitó el señor Weasley que al parecer tampoco había visitado la tienda antes.

-¡hola!-dos voces familiares les saludaron al unísono. Fred y George se acercaron a paso rápido y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo Fred.

-¿despampanante, verdad?-dijo George.

-vaya… esto es más de lo que creí que podrían hacer-musitó el señor Weasley cuando estuvieron a su lado.

-un poco de fe, por favor-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-además, por algo hemos extendido el negocio-sonrió Fred.

-es más de lo que ustedes habían descrito-Arthur Weasley parecía fascinado con el lugar.

-siempre somos buenos en lo que hacemos, papá-presumió George.

-sí, pero nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin un poco de cooperación-Fred y George miraron disimuladamente a Harry, él sólo les devolvió una sonrisa en complicidad.

-de todas formas, pasen a ver lo que hay-Hermione frunció el ceño.

-estamos justos de hora-musitó.

-cierto-dijo Arthur al ver su reloj.

-mamá anda también por aquí-concluyó Fred.

-se supone que debemos estar frente a la tienda de Ollivander en diez minutos-dijo Hermione.

-al menos dense una vuelta rápida, les encantará-insistió George.

-pero…-trató de decir Hermione.

-de acuerdo-dijo Ron antes de salir disparado hacia las estanterías. Fred y George chocaron sus manos al ver que uno había sucumbido a la curiosidad.

-yo también tengo un poco de curiosidad-Harry miró a Hermione quien sólo abrió la boca y la cerró con fastidio.

-no se tarden, tenemos que irnos rápido-le dijo Arthur a Harry. Él asintió y luego miró a su amiga, ella sólo se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

Se alejó tomando la dirección que había tomado Ron hacía poco y escuchando cómo los gemelos trataban de persuadir a Hermione de que recorriera el local.

-¡¿Ron?!-llamó mientras iba de pasillo en pasillo entre la gente que colmaba el lugar.

-¡aquí!-escuchó por sobre el resto de las voces. Volteó la vista para ver a Ron alzando una mano para indicarle dónde estaba, se abrió paso y en cuestión de segundos estuvo al lado de su pelirrojo amigo-mira esto-le señaló una caja.

-¿Qué es?-atinó a preguntar alzando una ceja en el proceso.

-son rollos de pergamino-contestó. Ahora se había perdido, ¿qué hacían rollos de pergamino en una tienda de bromas?-anotan todo lo que diga alguien cuando lo desenrollas, supuestamente anotan lo importante…-una sonrisa inconfundible cruzó el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-¿planeas comprarlo?-preguntó.

-obvio-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿piensas usarlos en clases?-

-obvio-volvió a responder.

-¡¿Ron, Harry?!-entre el barullo de la gente se escuchó la voz de Hermione con un tono de impaciente.

-uf, se acabó la diversión-musitó Ron. Él no pudo evitar reír.

Ron alzó la caja cuando estuvieron frente a los gemelos, el señor Weasley y Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo gemelos extendieron sus manos en un gesto claro para cualquiera.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se esfumó al instante y fulminó a sus hermanos con la mirada.

-bromean ¿verdad?-fue lo primero que dijo.

-no-contestaron al unísono muy pagados de sí mismos.

-¡pero soy su hermano!-exclamó molesto.

-¿y? eres un cliente más-contestaron al mismo tiempo. Ron les gruñó mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-hum-musitó Harry-puedo pagarlo yo-le dijo a Ron algo avergonzado. El pelirrojo le miró incrédulo.

-no-musitó Ron antes de fruncir el ceño levemente.

-será un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado-sugirió para distender el ambiente entre ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que estás comprando, Ron?-preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-rollos de pergamino-musitó como respuesta.

-¿para qué son?-continuó.

Pero antes de que Ron contestara o que el señor Weasley se diera cuenta de lo que su hijo llevaba, Harry sacó cuatro galeons de sus fondos de emergencia y pagó los susodichos pergaminos.

-gracias por su compra-dijeron los gemelos, el tono que usaron parecía ser el de esos de los cajeros de los locales de comida rápida.

-ya es hora de irnos-decía el señor Weasley mientras miraba su reloj nerviosamente-lamento no poder quedarnos más tiempo-dijo ésta vez dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

-no te preocupes, papá-le respondió Fred en tono conciliador-no se alarmen, estamos seguros aquí-el señor Weasley hizo una mueca.

-en serio-dijo George mientras le sonreía-hemos usado el encantamiento fidelio en la planta superior, estaremos bien-le dijo en tono lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo los que estaban ahí escucharan.

-¿Quién es el guardián?-preguntó el padre de Ron con curiosidad.

-Lee-fue lo único que respondieron.

-así que dile a mamá que estamos bien y que no se preocupe más de la cuenta o le saldrán canas-Fred se cruzó de brazos y mostro sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa perfecta.

-de acuerdo, pero de todas formas no hagan nada que pudiese… traer _ese_ tipo de consecuencias-les advirtió.

-supongo que eso mataría a mamá-musitó George. El señor Weasley le asintió a su hijo.

-bueno, ya es hora-los apresuró con la mirada y luego se dirigió a los gemelos y los abrazó protectoramente, como si no los quisiera dejar ir-le mandaré sus saludos a su madre-les dijo.

Harry se estremeció al presenciar la escena, era como estar viendo una despedida… definitiva. Como si esa fuera la última vez que se vieran con vida.

Observó a los gemelos despedirse con la mano desde la puerta de su extravagante tienda antes de dar media vuelta y marchar junto a los otros hasta el punto de encuentro. Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a la señora Weasley enfurruñada mientras marcaba un ritmo al pegarle al suelo con un pie.

-lamento la demora, cariño-se excusó el padre de Ron.

-¡quince minutos tarde!-ahora parecía estar nerviosa.

-pasamos a ver a los muchachos antes de venir y nos demoramos más de la cuenta-

-¡Fred y George!-chilló con preocupación-¿Cómo están?-

-¡están mejor que bien, su tienda es fantástica!-contestó Ron con entusiasmo. Hermione bufó tras él mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

-dicen que no te preocupes, han tomado medidas de seguridad-dijo él mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla de su mujer para que se calmara.

-por supuesto, por supuesto-musitó mientras retomaba su anterior postura-bueno, hemos de irnos-

-sí, sí… ya se ha hecho muy tarde-concordó el señor Weasley.

Ginny y Lis Elfwand tomaron los paquetes que habían dejado en el suelo y luego se unieron silenciosamente al grupo.

-¡¿pero en qué piensan?!-exclamó la señora Weasley mientras iba de un lado a otro por la sala como si se tratase de un león enjaulado-¡es contra la ley, lo saben!-los apuntó recriminándoles la idea.

-bueno… Harry ha hecho de profesor antes y se le ha dado muy bien-acotó Ron, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió.

-¡Oh, sí, ya sabía yo… el Ejército de Dumbledore!-gruñó ella-¡estaban en Hogwarts y ahora no!-

-pero… sería más rápido-musitó Ron.

-¡estuvieron a punto de expulsar a Harry por utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts!-exclamó ella. Él ya esperaba que la madre de Ron sacara a relucir su incidente con el ministerio del año pasado.

-pero el ministerio no sabe qué mago hace magia en una casa de magos-acotó Ron mientras intentaba que su madre torciera el brazo y les diera el sí.

-¡va-contra-la-ley!-dijo sin perder la potencia de su voz. Ron se hundió en el sofá en un gesto de rendición y fastidio.

-señora Weasley, por favor, será sólo por esta ocasión-trató de razonar la castaña-verá, sería más fácil si la entrenamos nosotros, sería todo más rápido y Lis estaría lista para los exámenes-

-Hermione, querida, entiendo su punto; pero es contra la ley ¿Qué pasaría si se descubre que ustedes están haciendo magia fuera del colegio?-

-el ministerio debe estar al tanto de que Lis necesita entrenamiento mágico sino no la harían tomar los TIMOs en tan poco tiempo-respondió ella-no creo que se molesten, les haremos un favor-dijo ella sin perder el contacto visual con la matriarca de los Weasley.

-no-sentenció-seré yo y los demás adultos los que nos encarguemos de esto-

-estamos a dos años de cumplir la mayoría de edad y a Hermione le faltan más o menos tres meses-bufó Ron mientra se enderezaba en el sofá.

-¡Ron!-exclamó la madre del pelirrojo.

-mírelo desde este punto de vista-dijo rápidamente la castaña-yo soy lo suficientemente ágil mentalmente para enseñarle la teoría, Ron y Harry son lo suficientemente buenos para poner en acción los hechizos y encantamientos que aprenda Lis. Todo será mucho más sencillo si nosotros tres nos encargamos, ustedes tienen otras cosas de las qué preocuparse y nosotros tenemos el tiempo libre así que sería algo más productivo y no nos meteríamos necesariamente en problemas-la señora Weasley pareció considerar los razonamientos de Hermione y no dijo nada mientras seguía dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Molly, querida, en ese punto tiene razón-acotó el señor Weasley quien se había mantenido en un rincón de la sala sin decir absolutamente nada hasta ese momento.

-¿sabes lo que les estás pidiendo?-preguntó luego de un rato de silencio. La Señora Weasley se dio vuelta para encarar a su marido-¡podrían expulsarlos!-decía mientras sus ojos iban de ellos al señor Weasley.

-sé perfectamente lo que les estoy pidiendo, Molly-dijo en un tono claramente nervioso-y si no estuviera perfectamente seguro de que ellos son capaces de llevar esta tarea no te estaría pidiendo que los dejes enseñarle a Lis-esta vez el tono de su voz era totalmente serio.

-¿pero y si alguien descubre…?-por primera vez en toda su existencia, desde el momento en que conoció a los Weasley, Harry pudo ver como Arthur Weasley parecía crecer y convertirse en un gigante al lado de su esposa quien parecía sumisa, pero no menos preocupada, a sus argumentos.

Fue algo que simplemente lo sorprendió en magnitudes impresionantes, no podía expresar exactamente lo que le producía esa escena además de la sorpresa. Es que nunca había visto que los papeles entre el señor y la señora Weasley se invirtieran…

-Harry, Ron y Hermione están capacitados para hacerlo y así nosotros podremos tener libertad para encargarnos de los asuntos de la Orden-argumentó luego para terminar de convencerla.

La señora Weasley inspiró con fuerza y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones mientras se giraba hacia ellos. Los tres entraron en expectación ante la respuesta de la madre de su mejor amigo.

-de acuerdo… tienen mi permiso-dijo ella soltando el aire que había almacenado en sus pulmones.

Ron gritó jubiloso ante la victoria aplastante que había sufrido su progenitora por lo que se ganó una severa mirada por parte de ella. Hermione sonrió y al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza ante la reacción de su amigo. ¿Y él? Él sólo sonrió al ver que tenían el camino libre para seguir con sus planes.

-de acuerdo, Lis, esto es lo que haremos-decía Hermione en tono autoritario.

Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá, no se habían movido ni un milímetro de su lugar luego de que los padres de Ron salieran de la sala en busca de la chica hada. Cuando ella entró, el lugar estaba en completo silencio y ella no lo rompió, simplemente se sentó en el sillón que estaba en frente de ellos y apretó sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. Hermione fue entonces la que tomó la palabra, ella era la más diplomática de los tres.

-en la mañana yo te daré clases, te enseñaré toda la teoría y tendrás que leer unos cuantos libros-decía sin dejar de observarla.

-que son gruesos y aburridos-Hermione le dio una mirada fulminante a Ron antes de volver a posar su atención en la pelirroja.

-como iba diciendo… tomarás clases teóricas conmigo ¿podrás soportarlo?-preguntó Hermione tratando de que ella mostrara interés, sus palabras sonaron exactamente como un reto.

-puedo soportarlo-Lis frunció el ceño. Hermione sonrió, parecía que la pequeña táctica había funcionado.

-después del almuerzo tomarás clases prácticas con Ron y Harry, ellos te ayudarán a hacer los hechizos correctamente, a entender todo lo que debas entender-siguió con la mirada puesta en la chica.

-de acuerdo-dijo ella con la mirada fija en la castaña.

-bien, como todo está acordado… mañana empezaremos con las clases ¿estás de acuerdo, Lis Shaylee Elfwand?-Harry miró a Hermione extrañado ¿sabía el segundo nombre del hada?

-no tengo ningún problema-contestó ella sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-de acuerdo, mañana comenzaremos a las ocho de la mañana-Lis asintió quedamente antes de levantarse y dirigirse a las escaleras para tomar rumbo hacia la habitación de Ginny.

-¿a las ocho de la mañana?-le preguntó Ron en tono escéptico.

-entre más temprano empecemos más rápido será para ella aprender y asimilar lo que le enseñemos-fue su respuesta. Ambos asintieron en acuerdo. Hermione los dejó cuando llegaron a la planta donde estaba la habitación de Ginny, luego; ellos continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Ron.

Harry no pudo evitar caminar directamente hacia la ventana. Ron, por su parte, se tiró a la cama completamente exhausto y; tan pronto su cabeza tocó la almohada, se sumió en un profundo sueño con bonus de ronquidos y frases sin sentido.

El cielo estaba oscuro y estrellado, la luna brillaba en lo más alto del firmamento. Nunca antes había apreciado la magnificencia del cielo como esa noche, era ver un espectáculo maravilloso y cotidiano que la mayoría pasaba por alto, incluyéndose el mismo en ese saco; pero esta noche no. Esta noche era diferente aunque no sabía el porqué. Quizá por todas las cosas que vio o tal vez por las cosas que no había visto, no lo sabía… no tenía idea el porqué de aquel comportamiento, quizás se debía a que miraba el mundo de una manera diferente, tal vez era porque la presencia de la muerte estaba demasiado cerca y deseaba ver lo que tenía a su alrededor por el inconciente temor de no volver a abrir los ojos nunca más, a la idea de que el día siguiente ya no estuviese con vida. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que parecía extrañamente atraído por los espectáculos naturales, por lo que veía por la ventana cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de ver el cielo desde aquella habitación? ¿Era esa la razón? Quizá los cambios que el cielo presentaba a medida que avanzaban las horas representaban su vida.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba de aquella manera? No le importó en ese momento, sólo siguió observando el cielo nocturno y rápidamente hizo una conexión.

El cielo oscuro es la guerra, los tiempos dolorosos, las estrellas eran los pequeños puntos en los que magos valientes se preparaban para devolverle la luz al mundo que se sumía en una completa oscuridad y la luna… la luna era él, el astro más brillante del firmamento nocturno.

Se identificaba con ella sólo porque sabía que las miradas y las esperanzas de muchos magos estaban sobre sus hombros, porque él sabía que era el estandarte principal en la guerra contra Voldemort, el único que podría acabar con la época de oscuridad, pero para llegar a ello… necesitaría mucha ayuda.

Miró a Ron roncando en su cama y un sentimiento protector surgió de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Iba a pelear por amor a su familia y si moría… bueno, al menos moriría sabiendo que había hecho todo lo posible por salvar a los suyos.

Miró la luna una vez más antes de separarse de la ventana y meterse en su cama para finalmente conciliar el sueño después de ese largo día.

**Fin capítulo III**

* * *

Uff, fueron catorce páginas esta vez, mis dedos quedaron hechos papilla jaja. Bueno, primero que todo; gracias por los favoritos y las alertas; y por todo lo demás´. También les agradezco a mis amigas que me han apoyado en este pequeñito proyecto.

Como no tengo mucho que decir, los dejo con el título del cuarto capítulo: **Sonrisa sincera**.

**Aline.**


End file.
